Foxy's Little Daughter
by FazbearDiva
Summary: Sequel to Sweet, Sweet Chica. Foxy and Chica are finally parents and are living together happily with their kid. But later on in life their little Mary-May ends up meeting the son of an imposter and becomes best friend with him and finds love
1. Prolouge

**This story is a fan-made story which was created by FazbearDiva22. I don't own the characters.**

 **The rights of Five Nights at Freddy's they are for** **ever the property of Scott Cawthon.**

 **Do not proceed to steal this story to edit as your own.**

 **Do not give comments that are harsh or contain swearing. Any comments that contain these things will be removed and blocked.**

* * *

 _ **PROLOUGE:**_

 _Chica was gasping and breathing very hard. She was about to give birth in the bathroom. "Ouch." Chica screams very loud and high pitched._

 _She was in the hands and knees position. Foxy was rubbing Chica's back as she groaned a couple of times._

 _She was fed up and terrified that something really bad was going to happen to her and to the unborn child._

 _Eventually she gave up on doing that position and decided that she was much more comfortable doing the Leaning Forward position, she was sitting on Foxy's lap and had her arms wrapped around the back of his neck._

 _She screamed a blood curdling scream._

 _Mangle and Tochi were waiting ever so patiently for Chica to enter ten centimetres. Mangle, Foxy and the others knew that something was wrong with Chica earlier that day as the baby was very unsettled and properly stressed out._

 _Whatever it was too late, she had entered labour now. She would be giving birth anytime soon hopefully now._

 _Chica suddenly panics as she enters another contraction. "OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN, FOXY!" She quickly shouted screaming as she pulled Foxy in closer to her. Foxy didn't expect her to do that, but as quick as he reacted he gives Chica a little cuddle._

 _He felt terrified for her, it must have been dreadful and terrifying by the sound of Chica panicking and crying constantly._

 _Chica then decides that she just wanted to lie back down against the pipes, she could feel the baby coming._

 _Then suddenly as Chica was breathing a girl dressed as a witch came out of nowhere and placed down a huge, massive pale of warm water for Chica._

 _Bonnie, Mike, Freddy and Ghost were waiting outside the bathroom. There was benches for them to sit on._

 _Mike and Ghost were sitting on the bench together, but Bonnie was frantically pacing back and forth._

 _"Bons, sit down please, pacing back and forth is not going to help!" Mike firmly asked Bonnie._

 _Bonnie then stops. "But Mike, I'm scared that we are going to lose her!" Bonnie panicked._

 _They could hear Chica's screaming all the way from the bathroom._

 _Ghost then gets up from his seat and flies._

 _Mike gets up a short while after Ghost. "Hold up! Where are you going now?" Mike swings his arms, feeling irritated._

 _Ghost ignores Mike._

 _A couple of minutes later, Ghost returns with some towels and goes into the bathroom and drops the towels._

 _"Cheers, bud." Mangle thanks Ghost._

 _Ghost just smiled. "No problem."_

* * *

 **Diva: But that was about two months ago now. There is another story I want to tell you guys about. A story about, friendship. Friendship like no other. A story about, Family, Love, Romance.**

 **You see, about over two months ago from now, Chica had given new life, to a healthy baby girl.**

 **Before her daughter was born. No body knew for sure who the baby's father was. During her pregnancy she ended up in a loving relationship with her best friend Foxy.**

 **The two of them. Both very young and naïve, had no such idea for on raising a child nor parenthood. The two of them more then anything, prayed and hoped that Foxy was the child's father.**

 **And he was…..**

* * *

Present Day:

Chica was on the phone chatting to Mangle. "Mangs, I need your advice. Mary hasn't stopped crying for over an hour now. She has been fed, she had her diaper changed not too long ago, Foxy just winded her. We are just confused." Chica's hair was a mess, she looked and her voice sounded stress.

Hopefully in a few months Chica would be able to go back to college. Ever since she was pregnant for a few months, the college had to keep her out.

"But, Mangle. Me and Foxy have nearly slept for days, he is working and the wedding is in a couple of weeks and we still can't find a dress for Mary-May for the wedding." Chica stressed to Mangle.

Both Mangle and Chica were going through a hard time. They were both looking after children, trying to make sure that Chica's wedding would be unforgettable and amazing and trying to spend more time with their dates.

Chica listens to Mangle's every word. She nods. "Okay. Well, y-you want to meet up in the park sometime later? I'm free." Chica asked Mangle.

"Oh yes, that would be just lovely my darling." Mangle happily spoke.

"Cool. I will see you...how about twelve o' clock?" Chica asked Mangle if that was a good time to arrange.

"That would be fantastic, darling." Mangle nodded.

"Okay." Chica spoke but then was interrupted by her friend.

"Oh, and would it be okay if I bring BB as well as the baby? His school isn't opened today for some strange reason." Mangle asked and explains to Chica.

Chica nods and smiles. "Sure. It would be lovely to see him again. So how has he been with Snookums?" Chica asked with curiosity.

"Oh yeah, BB has been good as goal. But he seems to be really jealous of his little brother because he is getting all the attention thet BB used to get." Mangle explained.

She did feel sorry for BB, but everybody in the gang still loved him too.

"Oh well that's no good. Tell him that if her doesn't behave, the Auntie Chica Momster will come for him." Chica giggled playfully.

Mangle led giggled back. "I will. I'll see you there then."

Then Foxy slowly enters the room with the screaming baby in his arms. "Chica, help. Please." Foxy sounded very tired. Foxy was now working part time to earn some money for them while Chica stayed at home to look after the baby.

"Okay, sorry that I couldn't talk long, I've gotta help Foxy. Bye." Chica quickly says goodbye.

Mangle just giggles. "Ta ta for now."

Chica ends the call and walks over to help Foxy with Mary-May.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Why hello there my lovely dudes and divas. I would just like to add that I really, really enjoyed writing the unbelievably popular Sweet, Sweet Chica and lots of you and I mean LOTS of you wanted me to continue the story. Just your luck, because I really want to continue the story. Hopefully this story will be much longer then Sweet, Sweet Chica and will have a lot of drama, romance and a lot just going on all together. I can't guarenteed that this story will be as good. But all a girl can do is try, right?**

 **Anyways, I will see you next time my dudes and divas. Have a lovely day. Cheerios! ;)**


	2. Mangle & Max

**12:00PM-The Park**

Chica and Mangle were strolling in the park happily. Chica was pushing Mary-May in her stroller. Mary was just having a look around at the big, wide world.

Mangle was pushing Snookums in his stroller while having BB walking by her side.

Chica sighs. "What a beautiful day." Chica says as she looks around.

Mangle then sighs too. "Yeah. It just feels nice to take the kids out for a nice, peaceful walk in the park.

Chica sighed looking down. She then looks back up at Mangle. "Only felt like yesterday we were two little girls getting our qualifications at college and now we've ended up having babies." Chica sounded disbelieved.

Chica was still kinda in disbelief that both of the girls were already mothers.

But they loved their little ones very much.

As they continued to stroll around in the park, BB was running ahead of all of them, playing pilots with his new toy airplane.

"BB, look out for the river, stay close my son!" Mangle called BB, worried sick about him being safe.

Mangle sighed. "I hope that Snookums won't be as mischievous as his big brother.

Chica just smiled at Mangle. "Good job that he is a baby for now."

Mangle looked at Chica confused. "What do you mean? He cries, dirties his diapers, need feeding, he can be hard work too, ya know." Mangle explained to Chica that both BB and Snookums were equally as hard to look after.

Chica then tries to explain to Mangle. "Oh, no. That's not what I meant at all. I mean that, because he is a baby he can't wander off like BB does. At this moment of time, you can defiantly make sure that he is never out of your sight." Chica hopes that Mangle will now understand what she had meant by what she had just said.

Mangle thought for a moment to gather in the information that Chica had just told her.

She then smiles. "Oh, now I get what you mean." Mangle then gives out a slight chuckle. "Yeah, at least that is an easy thing about little babies after all." Mangle and Chica then giggle with one another.

Then… "MOM!" Shouted BB.

Mangle's eyes went wide and Chica was wondering what was going on.

"What is it, darling?" Mangle shouted asking what was up with BB.

"IT'S MY AIRPLANE! IT'S GOING DOWN THE RIVER!" BB sounded hysteric and tearful.

Mangle gasps. "Oh no!" Mangle immediately pushes Snookums and runs. Chica follows quickly with Mary not far behind.

The two girls run next to BB who was on the floor crying his little heart out.

Mangle leaves Snookums with Chica and Mary and immediately walks over to comfort her little boy.

"Shhh. It's alright, maybe we can get it back." Mangle tries to stay positive for BB.

BB shakes his head frantically. "NO! It went down the drains, underneath the bridge!" BB shouted crying.

Mangle then gently strokes BB on the back. "Shhh. Don't be sad. Uncle Foxy can get you a new one, exactly like the other one." Mangle smiles and speaks softly, reassuring BB that it wasn't the end of the world.

"NO!" BB shrieked. "That plan was different from all the others!"

"But it is the same model as the other millions of its copies in the supermarket." Mangle tried to make some sense with BB.

"But..why?" BB's eyes began to tear up some more.

"But why what, my darling?" Mangle was confused, wanting to know what BB meant.

BB sniffs. "But why would I want to replace my plane?" BB squeaks as tears raced down his cute, little face.

"Well, it is the easiest solution, since your plan has gone to explore the world now." Mangle smiled hoping that telling an appropriate lie to cheer BB up.

BB cuddled into Mangle's chest. "So it isn't gone?" He whispered while hiccuping and then sniffs.

"That's right sweetheart. Your plane has decided that it is time to explore the world." Mangle smiled. BB was finally beginning to settle down now.

BB sniffs again before getting back up onto his feet.

He was still sad that he wasn't going to see his plane again, but at least he knew that it was going to a "better" place by what Mangle had told him.

Mangle wouldn't be able to tell BB the truth, he was so young and helpless that it would break his poor little heart if he knew what had really happened to it.

After a couple of minutes to make sure that BB was okay to continue the walk once more, they were finally continuing their walk.

After half an hour, Mangle and Chica decided to sit down onto the park bench together with their babies in their buggies.

BB was pretending to be a pilot once again. "Mom, when I grow up, I wanna be an awesome, awe-inspiring pilot. Just like Ghost is." BB walked up to Mangle looking really excited.

Mangle just chuckled. She then leans forward to pat BB on his little head. "One day son, one day." Mangle smiled to her son.

After BB had left to play by the river, but he was getting very close to the edge.

"BB, DON'T GET SO CLOSE TO THAT EDGE MY DARLING!" Mangle shouted to BB to get him away from the edge and to warn him how close he was to falling into the stream.

Mangle smiles, but her smiles drops when she looks at Chica. "Are you alright, Chica darling?" She asked concerned.

Chica just sighs as she is looking down at her feet. "Yeah. I've have been thinking a lot lately since my daughter's birth, if I am up to being her mother." Chica sounds a bit miserable.

Mangle didn't know what to say, but all she could do now was to help comfort, reassure and be there for her friend as she knew exactly how Chica was feeling and what she has been going through.

"Hey, I know what you mean. I am exactly the same with BB and Snookums." Mangle smiled trying to reassure Chica.

Chica then looked back up at Mangle. There was something on Chica's mind on which she never thought of mentioning before.

"Hey Mangle?" Chica whispered.

"Yes, Chica my darling?" Mangle smiled, waiting for Chica to answer her.

"I was just wondering. How did you end up looking after BB?" Chica asked out of curiosity.

Mangle's smile then drops. She then turns away from Chica.

Chica feels very bad for asking. Was it a bad story?

"Oh, Mangle, I am so sorry. I won't ever ask again. Sorry for being a noisy Parker." Chica apologises feeling really bad.

Mangle then looks back to Chica. "Oh no, Chica I have no problem telling you. It just disgusted me for what poor BB was going through before I took him in." Mangle then looks back down again.

Chica was silent for a second. What did her friend mean by what BB was going through before she took him in? What had possibly happened to him before?

"Mangle. So what happened to little BB?" Chica asked with great concern.

Mangle sighs. She didn't know if she really wanted to make Chica sad and to tell her the nasty truth. But Mangle wanted to share it.

"It was a stormy, raining day back in October during a few years ago." Mangle started as was enter the flashback.

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

The weather was dreadful. The trees were blowing like mad trying their very best to keep their roots connected into the ground, the wind was howling like mad and Mangle was trying to walk slowly with her umbrella, hoping that she and then umbrella would not end up flying away.

"I was trying to get home. I was fighting against the wind. The wind pressure was rising at an unbelievable speed." Mangle whispers.

Mangle proceeds to walk, she was fighting against the wind, but the wind was determined to pull her back, but Mangle didn't give up fighting, she manages to keep steady on her feet and does not fall over.

"It wasn't a moment too soon, before I heard something. It sounded like, a little boy or child shivering."

Mangle turns around looking for the source of the sound. Mangle follows her ears, hoping to find what was making all that sound.

Mangle runs through a puddle, wanting to make sure what it was, was okay.

Mangle follows her ears to a nearby bush. Mangle pulls the two bushes apart.

Mangle looks around left and right inside the bush. She then gasps.

Inside the bush was a little boy wrapped up into a ball. He was sitting down with his arms around his legs, shivering.

Mangle rushes over to check on the little boy.

"Hi, there." Mangle tries to catch the kid's attention. The kid then sees Mangle. He gasps and then crawls further into the bush to protect himself.

Mangle was not happy with herself. "Dam it, I scared the poor thing." She thought to herself.

"Hey, hey listen. I didn't mean to scare you." Mangle tries to speak softly.

The boy just ignores Mangle and stays hidden.

Mangle thought and looked at the kid for a few seconds. "Not much of a speaker huh?" Mangle hoped that this would encourage the kid to speak to her.

But the child still ignores her, he was frightened for some reason.

"Hi, I'm Toy Foxy by the way, but you can call me the Mangle or just Mangle." Mangle introduced herself to let the child know who she was.

The child didn't respond at first, but a second later almost, he turned his head to face the Fox. "My mommy told me to not talk to strangers." The kid told Mangle.

Mangle couldn't believe how smart this kid was. But where was his mother? And yet how long had he been waiting in these bushes for?

Mangle looked to her left and right outside of the bush to see if anyone was there or was coming for the little boy.

"Where is your mother, darling?" Mangle asked the little one, very concerned for him.

The child looked up at Mangle eyes were sad. "My mommy told me that she would come back for me." The kid whispered, trying not to cry.

"When was this sweetheart? Yet, how long have you even been here in these bushes?" Mangle asked the kid, she had a very bad feeling about this child's relationship with his mother.

"I don't know, feels like a hundred years, I guess…about over two days." The child explains to Mangle.

Mangle was disbelief. Who would ever leave their child alone outside for over 48 hours? Whoever this child's mother is should bow their head down in utter shame.

Mangle shakes her head, her fur was getting really wet, but she didn't care. "I know what your mother said, but. I think that you better come with me until something happens." Mangle explains to the child.

The child then moves further away from Mangle. "But, I don't even know who you are." The child explains.

Mangle wasn't prepared to give up yet, this child could trust her. There wasn't even a bad bone in her body. Yet, it was very impressive that a child this young has very good awareness of stranger danger. But Mangle couldn't leave him here, if she did she couldn't live with herself.

"But if you know your mother's number, then we can contact her back at my place. Okay?" Mangle smiles to the child.

The child then turns to face Mangle, he looked very angry. "Fine, I'll say it! My mother didn't want me! She wanted to get rid of me from the very start! She told me that she wanted me DEAD!" As he yelled this at the top of his lungs, loud, scary thunder was heard and lightning was all around. After saying this the child turns his back against Mangle and begins to cry.

Mangle face was in absolute shock, she couldn't believe this. This was even worse then she had expected. Who could ever do such a dreadful, selfish and heartless thing.

Mangle felt as if to cry for the little boy, but she had to be strong for him.

Mangle watches as the child and his back turned from her and cries with his head in between his legs.

Mangle didn't know what to say or what to do to make everything alright for him. But all she could do was help him.

"Shhh, it's alright. Hey listen. We can head back to mine, since I have told you my name were now friends, right? I will look after you for a while, until we can find you a new and much better home." Mangle reassured the child that he could trust her.

The child turn around with his arms still wrapped around his legs as he turned to face her. He looks up at Mangle, with very big, sad, blue and radiant eyes.

Mangle then stands up and leans over towards the child. "Come with me sweetheart, you'll be safe." Mangle gives the child a very trusting, loving smileys she offers out her hand to get him back up.

Later the storms was still bad. Mangle felt something on her leg, it was the child she had just recused. "Don't like thunder storms either, don't you now?" Mangle spoke softly, she could see that the child was very terrified and spooked. He had been through a lot of trauma, so she would have to be very soft and gentle with him.

The child was very shy so he shook his head in order to reply.

Mangle just smiled. He was cute and she liked him.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we will be back at you house with my brother in no time at all." Mangle smiled as they continued to walk their way to the house.

* * *

Straight as they got into the house, the child was shivering and then sneezed.

Mangle leaned down onto her knee and placed her hand onto his shoulder. "Oh dear,mill ask my brother to go get some blankets for you, I will keep you here until you get better again." Mangle whispered to the child.

She then taps him on the back. "Now you go and make yourself at home on the sofa, darling." She smiles.

The child thinks for a while, he still wasn't sure about being in another person's home that wasn't even his home with strangers that he didn't even know.

But he turned back to Mangle and nods, slowly a few times.

"Adha boy. Hurry along now." She smiles. The child then walks over into the living room.

"Wow, this is such a huge room." He said in disbelief.

Foxy then appears out of nowhere and Mangle bumps into him. "Ar, what's going on little sis?" Foxy looks proud and tall at Mangle.

"Wha-what do you mean by that older brother of mine?" Mangle tries to sound like nothing was going on, but was finding it and awkward.

Foxy looked down at Mangle raising one eyebrow at her. "Sis, I'm not stupid. I heard a noise." Foxy tells his sister.

Mangle took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She then opened her eyes as she breathed back out again. "Okay, promise that you won't get made at me, big bro?"

Foxy thought for a moment and looked around him. He then looks back at his lil sis. "I promise."

"Okay, I found a little boy all alone out in the rain and I have taken him in until we can find a suitable mother for him." Mangle explains to Foxy.

Foxy's eyes go wide. "WHAT?!" Foxy goes to storm off into the living room, but Mangle stops him immediately.

"No, Foxy!" Mangle shouted.

Foxy stops as Mangle's hand touches his shoulder. Now that Mangle had got her brother's attention, she could explain everything to Foxy.

"Foxy he was abandoned by his mum, I told him that he could stay here until he gets better and until we can find him a new home." Mangle explains whispering so that the kid couldn't hear what was being said outside the living room door.

"But, Mangle. We could do that now! You're only 14 years of age, you're not capable of handling a child, even if it is only part time." Foxy tries to persuade his sister.

Mangle knew that Foxy had a point. But, no…she was not about to give up on this child. She promised the child that he would be looked after and taken in for a good while.

"But, Foxy. The weather outside is frightful." Mangle then stops and she leans forward to whisper into Foxy's ear. "Let alone he is scared of thunder storms."

Foxy understood that Mangle was only being sweet and caring, but she wasn't capable of raising a child and neither was he…

Foxy thought for a good while. He then looks back up at his sister. "Okay, but just for a couple of days." Foxy explains to his sister.

"Weeks?" Mangle begs Foxy.

"Okay a couple of weeks maybe." Foxy gives into his sister.

"Months?" Mangle carries on getting excited.

Foxy thinks for a second quickly. "Hmmm, maybe. If needed."

"Most of this year?" Mangle continues.

"Don't push your luck, lil sis." Foxy looks at his sister a bit evilly.

Half an hour later

Mangle and the child were playing with her and Foxy's old train track set from when they were little for her and the kid to play with to keep him busy and occupied.

The child was laughing from excitement as he was controlling the train like if he was an conductor or something between those lines.

Mangle was smiling because he was smiling. "So, I forgot to ask. What may your name be, little one?" Mangle asked the kid.

"My name is Max. But I hate that name." Max replied looking mad as he sulks about his name.

"Hey, how about I rename you, sweetheart?" Mangle smiles asking Max if he was okay about the idea of being renamed.

Max just smiled and nods to Mangle. "Oh yes please, Miss. Mangle."

Mangle then scratches underneath her chin as she thinks for a while. "Now what am I going to call you from now on?"

Then Max looks up at the Balloons that were hanging above the wall. "Oooooh, a ballon!" Max's eyes sparkled a the one yellow balloon with a red stripe that was hanging above the fireplace.

"Oh, maybe we can...what?!" Mangle stops halfway to wonder what Max was doing.

"May I touch it for a little while, please, Miss. Mangle?" Max begged Mangle to let him play with the balloon.

"Sure you can sweetie pie." Mangle nods smiling.

Max then pulls down the balloon and sits back down onto the floor to look and play around with it.

"I always wanted a balloon, but mommy wouldn't let me play or have any." Max frowned.

Mangle had no idea, but there was something about this little boy that truly fascinated her, then she had an amazing idea on what to call him.

"Balloon Boy." She whispered.

Max looked up at Mangle. "What was that?"

"BB. I like that name very much for you, you really like balloons and all that so…." Mangle then looks back up at Max and gives him eye contact. "Balloon Boy." She whispered smiling.

BB thought for a few seconds, he then looked down at the balloon and he could somehow see his own reflection in the balloon.

BB then felt a rush of excitement that was tingling through his veins. Maybe that was it! Balloons were his destiny

Mangle and BB then looked at each other, they both smiled warmly. Then BB got up and ran into Mangle's arms. "Thank you." He whispered smiling.

Mangle was in shock and surprise. She didn't expect him to randomly hug her. But it felt really nice. Mangle places her arms around BB and returns the embrace.

"You're very welcome. My darling BB." Mangle whispered. She felt so happy. It was like, as if she was his real son.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"So then a couple of weeks later. BB got to know me and Foxy much better. He became less shy of us. Then when we found him the perfect home…" Mangle looked up at Chica smiling.

"He wanted to stay with us and I wanted him to stay too." Mangle smiled.

Chica was so into the story that she was lost in her own world listening to Mangle.

"Wow. That's…." Chica looks up and gives Mangle eye contact. "That is truly amazing, Mangs."

The two girls were quite for a while until BB came back. "Mom! Can I have some bread, please? I want to go and feed the ducks." BB asked politely and was excited about feeding the ducks like he always was when he was able to go to the park.

"Why of course you can, Sweetie." Mangle nodded to BB. "Let me just get the bag of bread that I packed underneath the buggie." Mangle explains to BB as she leans in to rummage around Snookums's buggie to try and find the bread for BB.

Mangle had no luck trying hard to find the bread.

"Now, where on Earth did I place that Bread?" Mangle muttered to herself as she had her head stuck underneath the pram inside the little pockets underneath where Snookums was sitting.

Then out of nowhere Snookums attacked Mangle by hitting her on the head with his baby bottle.

"Ouch!" Mangle shouted slightly. She then rises her head back up again to give her son an evil look. " Snookums! You don't do that! Bad boy!" Mangle firmly explained to Snookums.

Snookums just giggled at his mother.

Mangle just rolled her eyes at her baby's mysterious, cheeky and yet naughty behaviour that has quite often occurred lately.

Mangle looks back into he basket again. She finds the bread right under her nose, right in front of her. She pulls it out of the basket. "Now how on Earth didn't I even notice that?" Mangle stared at the bread looking confused.

Chica couldn't help but giggle at this. Trying not to giggle, but Chica couldn't help it, Mangle's reaction was pretty funny.

Mangle then rubs her head to try and calm down the pain that she had after Snookums smacked her with his baby bottle of formula.

BB returned. "Hey mom, did you find that bread? Quick, quick! The ducks are leaving to the other side of the river, mom!" BB shouted quickly, panicking that he wouldn't have the chance to feed the ducks today.

Mangle gives BB the bread and abba immediately takes the bread off Mangle and runs over to the river side to where the ducks were and goes to feed them.

Mangle then collapses onto the park bench and sighs. "Kids, never would be without them."

Chica looks at Mangle while she says this.

Then Chica realised something. She turns to looks up at Mangle. "So, why didn't Foxy ever tell me about this then?" Chica asked Mangle with wonder.

Mangle just sighed and looked at Chica smiling at her. She shrugs her shoulders and slightly flaps her arms as she does so. "My brother never really likes to tell tales about things that feel personal or anything like that, Chica." Mangle answered Chica.

Chica thought for a moment as she takes in and rethinks in her mind on what Mangle had just explained to her. She then looks back at Mangle once more and nods a couple of times in a normal pace. "Okay." She smiled.

"Anyways, I guess that we best be getting back to the house." Mangle explains as she gets up to get ready to walk again.

Chica raises from the bench to join Mangle. Chica then leans down onto her knee and looks inside the buggie to make sure that Mary-May was strapped in well.

Mary begins to coo as she watches Chica checking her over. Chica nuzzles her beak into her daughters nose. "Goochey goo, yes. Yes!" Chica cooed playfully with Mary.

Mary giggles and coos some more as Chica rubs noses with her.

Once she had finished with checking for her daughter's safety, Chica was ready to get up and join Mangle to walk back with her together.

* * *

Once Chica was at her house she opened the door of her house and enters. She gently lifts the front of the buggie to get Mary-May inside the house first.

Chica then carefully lifts the back wheels when the front of the buggie was indoors and she enters the house.

She sighs, it felt great to be back home again. She had a nice day in the park with her best friend, Mangle and the babies.

But as she looks up she is startled as she finds that a certain Fox is standing in front of her holding the phone.

Foxy looks at Chica with the phone in his hand on his ear. He looked as if he was having a conversation with somebody. But who?

There was a minute of silence, until.

"Who was that?" Chica asks Foxy in a soft whisper as he was on the phone.

Foxy didn't know what to say or how to respond. So in the end, he just slowly offers her the phone as he stretches it towards her.

"It's your parents. They want to meet up with you some time this week." Foxy whispers in a very soft and gentle tone.

Chica's eyes widened. What? Her parents had just been contacted her and been chatting to Foxy and they want to meet up? But she didn't tell them about the baby. What would they possibly think of her, Foxy and the baby?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Daddy & Daughter Time

**Chapter 3 already? I must be turbo fast at typing and writing out stories ( LOL JOKE!) Anyhoo, just to mention that I am sorry for any delays and the chapters coming in late. It because I want this story to be a longer and improved one compare to Sweet, Sweet Chica.**

* * *

 **Chica's POV**

"It's for you." Foxy whispers as he hands me the phone. I take the phone off of Foxy.

"Hello." I begin as I then wait for a response from the other end of the line.

Hearing my mother's voice again sure brought a smile across my face.

"Hiya, mom." I smile as I speak. "How have you been?"

I wait for her to reply. Everything seemed just fine coming from her side of the line.

I nod as she asks how I was doing.

"Yep, I am very good thanks." I smile as I walk back and forth across the corridor.

I then turn to look at Foxy. "Shh, go take Mary-May upstairs for a while, while I talk with my parents." I whisper as I didn't want my mom to hear what I was saying.

Since she knew about the wedding, since I had sent them some special invitations through the mail. They must have arrived much more sooner then I had expected.

I didn't want her to know that I have had a baby since our last meeting. She might not be able to take it in too well just yet, since me and Foxy are still teens after all.

Foxy nods in response. He then proceeds to unstrap Mary-May out of her buggie. Foxy strains slightly as he lifts up Mary as gently as possible but he manages to keep the noise quite as he could tell that I didn't want my parents to know yet.

I quickly turn around as I hear him strain, I place my finger into my lips and hush him.

He nervously snickers. Then he takes Mary-May upstairs and into her bedroom to play with her for five minutes or however as long as it would take for Chica to finish on the phone.

 **End of Chica's POV**

* * *

Foxy enters the room after opening the door with his free hand. Mary was still remaining in his arms.

Foxy looked around. He felt embarrassed about being in a baby's room. There were Winnie the Pooh posters, Chirbi baby Freddy Fazbear design posters around the room, lots of stuff teddies and animals in many different sizes all around the room and a soft little mini table to place Mary onto when she needed a diaper change.

Foxy was just trying really hard to think about what to do with Mary-May while Chica was speaking with her mother.

"Mm, I wonder what we can do to pass the time, me little lass." Foxy wondered to himself as he told this to Mary.

Mary just stares at her father with curiosity. Her eyes shine, sparkle and glimmer.

Foxy then shrugs. "I don't know what to do either, sweetie."

Foxy then walks over to the one corner of the room and he placed Mary-May down onto her little play mat.

Foxy stayed with Mary because she is only two and a half months now, but she wasn't steady sitting on her own so Foxy had to sit down with Mary at all times.

Foxy sits down onto his knees, joining his daughter on her play mat. Foxy sighs. He bounces Mary-May gently up and down and up and down with his knee.

Foxy had literally no idea on what he and his daughter could possibly do. As goes for Mary, she just began to teeth on her hand, saliva begins to roll down her face and a bit hits onto Foxy's leg.

This brings Foxy back to reality. He looks down to see what hit him on the leg. "Oh god! Mary!" He shouted quietly.

Foxy uses his elbow to wipe away the dribble.

Mary just innocently looks up at Foxy. Foxy looks slightly cross at Mary, but it was in a playful way.

Then a whiff of a horrible stench appears out of nowhere. Foxy takes a couple of sniffs, Foxy immediately gags, feeling as if he was going to throw up.

"OH DEAR GOD! MARY!" Foxy holds onto his nose with Mary in the other arm.

Mary-May just giggles at her daddy's behaviour and at the faces that he was pulling. Foxy then evilly glares at Mary-May. "Literally, I am not kidding. What has your mother fed to you me lass?" Foxy looked at Mary.

Foxy holds out Mary in his arms in front of him and turns his head away from Mary as he didn't want to smell the stench. He carries Mary over to her table.

Foxy leaves his daughter on the table as he bends down to get what he needed from the baby bag.

Foxy leans back up and places diapers, baby wipes, baby powder and a disposable bag to place the horror of a diaper once it was removed.

Mary just laughed at Foxy. Foxy looks at Mary with a bit of a evil but playful glare as he places the equipment down onto the table.

"You can laugh lass. If me and Chica ever decided to have another baby one day then I will make you face this horror of diaper changing. Then we will see who has the last laugh." Foxy warns Mary, but he was being playful with her.

Mary-May immediately stops giggling as if to say I'm only joking with ya. She just stares at Foxy, sucking on her thumb.

Five minutes later after the horror was all over. Mary just giggles as Foxy picks her up. "There we go, your all fresh and clean now my baby." Foxy then holds Mary up into the air and sways her about slowly a couple of times.

He bounces her into the air gently. Mary laughs, she was having a great time.

Foxy was smiling and laughing, this was because his daughter was. He was glad that she even liked him. Foxy never would have thought that anyone could possibly like him.

But his friends, Mangle, Chica and Mary-May liked him a lot.

Foxy also found it very hard to believe that Mary was already just over three months old now, how time goes by so quick.

It felt like only yesterday Chica was constantly craving chocolate and all sorts, having problems with controlling her hormones and now the little bundle of joy was finally here with Foxy.

Foxy then decides to listen to see if Chica was still on the phone. Everything seemed silent.

So Foxy had decided that he might take Mary downstairs now and play with her in the living room, it felt much more comfortable then to play in a baby's room.

"Right, come on little lass, let's go and play something downstairs." Foxy smiled looking at his daughter as he held her out in front of him, she was kicking a lot in a very playful way and was also in a very giggly mood too.

Foxy didn't know what he had did but he seemed to be making his daughter laugh, but this made him smile and didn't bother him as long as she was happy nothing else really mattered that much.

Foxy walks slowly down the stairs with little Mary-May who remained in his arms.

He enters the hallway, walking slowly, he smiles as he rocks his daughter in his arms.

As Foxy enters outside of the living room his smile immediately drops as right when he takes his eyes away from his baby, he sees that there is a certain chicken sitting down onto the sofas, looking very agitated with her hands over her face, leaning over with her elbows on her knees.

Foxy looks down and sighs. He walks over and takes a seat next to his fiancée with their baby still in his arms.

Mary-May was looking into space at the corner of the room while sucking on her whole hand.

"Hey, what's wrong baby girl?" Foxy asks whispering softly as he wraps him one arm around Chica. He wanted to make sure that she was alright.

Chica just sighs. "My parent's are being a pain in the ass." Chica sighs.

Foxy wasn't too sure what to think or what to say of this. He looks at Chica.

"What have they done to be a pain in the ass, me lass?" Foxy asks Chica.

Chica turned to look at Foxy a couple of seconds later in order to respond to his question.

"Well for one, they want to meet us before we get married, which would mean that they are going to meet Mary-May much sooner then we expected and that is going to be a mega shock to them, since I have been keeping my pregnancy a secret from family. What if they hate us for having a baby so soon?" Chica explains sounding rather irritated and frustrated.

Chica grunts loudly and places her hands over her face once again and rests her elbows onto her knees.

Foxy didn't know what to say to Chica. They were so young and naïve, they have a big life still ahead of them, they were both in college, they were both also doing very well, but now they have been out of college since five moths ago now and they have a baby to look after now.

Their wedding was within a few weeks and Chica wanted it to be perfect.

But we're her parents going to hate her and Foxy for what they have done?

But what has been done has been done and they could do nothing now to change it. But they loved their daughter ever so dearly and they wanted her and we're happy to have her in their lives.

Mary-May was also the magical miracle that got these two together and they properly wouldn't have accomplished that without her. Now they would return the favour to her by being as best of the parents to her as they could possibly be.

Foxy looks at Chica and slightly begins to smile, he wanted to stay positive. He wrapped his arm around Chica, while still holding onto Mary-May in the other arm.

"Ah, come on lass. No matter what happens, we won't let it get to us." Foxy reassures Chica, being positive.

Chica thinks for a while, she then looks up at her husband to be. "But what if they want nothing to do with the wedding once they figure out about Mary?" Chica asks looking up at Foxy, she was really worried.

"Ah come on lass, she's a baby. Of course they are going to love her. She'll enter their hearts properly as quick as she entered ours." Foxy continued to smile, looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

Chica looked at Foxy, thinking about what he had just told her. She smiles. Then she wraps her arms around Foxy. "Thanks, babe."

"No problem, lass." Foxy whispered.

After their embrace was over, they both looked down at Mary-May who was sitting on Foxy's lap all this time.

Chica starts making cute noises at Mary. "Who's a beautiful baby? Who's wa beautiful baby?" Chica says in a very deep, happy, cute tone.

Mary-May giggles as she looks at Chica, watching her making a fuss out of her.

Chica lifts Mary-May from Foxy's arms, he lets go of his grip to his daughter to let Chica have her for a while. "Who is my sweet, pretty little princess, huh?" Chica continues to speak in baby talk, her voice sounded really silly.

"That's right, you are." Chica held her daughter out in front of her gently bouncing her up and down a couple of times.

Mary-May just carries on giggling. Foxy smiles watching his daughter and her mother getting along greater then he expected them to.

Chica nuzzles her nose (beak) onto Mary's a couple of times. Mary just smiles and makes cute and cooing noises.

Chica began to feel a lot better now, but she was secretly still in doubt of her parents being happy with her or not.

Then suddenly Mary started to fidget quiet a bit. Chica had a bad feeling on what was going to happen next.

Mary-May then started to try and force herself to cry. Then she looks up at Chica with her big, adorable eyes sparkling. Tears began to form up inside her eyes.

"Oh no." Chica whispered. Chica then got up immediately from her seat and began to pat her on the back a couple of times. "Shhh, don't cry my little one." Chica hushed her little baby with Mary's head over her shoulder.

Mary then screams and cries. What was wrong?

Chica lifts up Mary to go and smell her in case she needed a diaper change.

"Oh, I just not that long ago changed her diaper." Foxy explains to Chica.

"Mm." Chica said as she was trying to think up the reasons to why her daughter was crying.

Then Chica thought up of something. "Aha, maybe you're hungry. That long ol ride in the park must have made you hungry." Chica spoke in a baby talk voice while smiling at her baby.

"Give me a second, Foxy. I am just going into the kitchen to make up a formula for Mary." Chica looked at Foxy, letting him know what she was up to.

Foxy nods. "Okay, you best be doing that." He smiles.

Chica smiles back and goes to make her way into the kitchen with the screaming baby.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go and make you some milk." Chica whispers in a really soft tone to her daughter.

Foxy was on his own, sitting in the sofa in the living room. He was thinking about the wedding and how perfect Chica wanted it to be.

"Dam, planning a special day is very frustrating." Foxy thought to himself.

Then Foxy had a idea. "Say, maybe I should call some of the guys over, they could help bring up some ideas on what to do for a wedding."

Foxy thought that this was a fantastic idea. Yeah it was his and Chica's wedding, but what was it to harm to bring a few friends in helping out?

Foxy went into his pocket to find his mobile phone. He finds it in a matter of seconds. He flips up the lid and begins to dial Freddy. He waits for Freddy to pick up.

Then…. "Hello?"

"Hiya Freddy. Hey, I just wanted to ask maybe a big massive favour. If you're alright with that. Maybe bring Candy and Star along too." Foxy waits for Freddy to reply, hoping that he doesn't mind.

"Sure, I'll be there. I'll be glad to help you guys." Freddy sounds rather jolly.

Foxy smiles, he was so glad that Freddy was fine with that.

"Thanks Cap'n." Foxy thanks Freddy.

"No problem Foxy my son." Freddy smiled. Freddy then turns around. "I have to go, Star wants me to grab her favourite toy for her because she can't reach it."

Foxy smiles. "That's alright, I don't mind. Bye Freddy." Foxy hangs up the phone.

Foxy then proceeds to call Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Mangle and Diva.

After having quick chats with the guys, they were all happy to help out with Foxy and Chica's wedding. Foxy felt much more relieved. He felt that Chica would be very happy for what he had done.

It would also give them much more time to play and spent with their daughter.

Foxy check for the time, he looked up at the clock on the wall. The time was now 1:30PM. He should now be on his way to work.

Foxy gets up from the sofa and wanders over to the kitchen. Foxy enters the kitchen to find Chica nursing and feeding Mary-May a bottle of formula. Mary was sucking the milk out of the bottle. She looked very satisfied now that she had something to fill a hole.

Foxy walks over and places his arms around Chica. "Hey beautiful mum." Foxy smiled whispering into Chica's ear.

Chica just smiled. "Yeah, really hungry aren't you sweetheart?" Chica looks down at Mary

Then Chica looks up at Foxy. "You going to work?" She asks.

Foxy sighs. "Yep, sorry about that babes."

"AWWW." Chica whines. "But I want you to stay."

Foxy smiles. "Aww, but you know that we need to get paid so that we can afford the things to look after Mary and each other and so that we can have what I guaranteed you, the best wedding of your life." Foxy explains smiling to his girl.

Chica looks up at Foxy as they are getting closer and closer to each other now. "Our lives." She smiled.

Foxy and Chica then kissed each other goodbye on the lips for about a few seconds. Then they had parted.

"We will be waiting for you to return." Chica smiled.

Foxy smiled back. "I promise that I will come back." Foxy playfully told Chica. She knew that he would come back, they just love to play about with one another and tease one another.

Chica then places her hand and gently and slowly caresses his fiancée's face. He closes his eyes and leans his head into her hand that was on his face. He smiles lovingly at her.

"We will be waiting here for you." Chica looks up at Foxy lovingly.

Foxy smiles and slightly chuckles.

Foxy and Chica share one last quick kiss before her goes. They smile at one another and then look down at Mary in Chica's arms, still drinking her milk.

Foxy strokes his daughter's head and then slowly leans in and gives her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Bye, precious. I will see you later. Maybe we could play together as well." Foxy whispers softly to her.

Mary looks up at Foxy while she was sucking on her bottle.

Foxy then turns to leave out the front door.

Chica watched as Foxy proceeds to leave through the front door. As Foxy leaves he closes the door behind him.

Foxy locks the door and stands in front of the door for a second. He sighs. He turns around and then clashes with someone.

"Woah, sis! What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?" Foxy gets startled by his little sister.

Mangles nervously chuckles. "Sorry."

Foxy then raises an eyebrow. Wait, why was she here? What was she even doing? Was she wanting to see Foxy before he goes to work or something?

Then Foxy just realised. "Hey, wait a minute! What are you even doing here?" Foxy asks his sister looking confused. But that question was what a lot of people would also be asking.

Mangle looks up at her brother. "I'm your sister. I think that I should be welcomed to come over to your house to see my BFF." Mangle tells Foxy sounding a bit annoyed. She felt as if she was welcomed over at any time.

"Oh no. I didn't mean it like that sis, it's just I'm on my way to work and you two met in the park earlier, so you have had a chat and spent some time with my kid." Foxy explains to Mangle.

Mangle then stops looking as annoyed as she was feeling. "Okay. But next time, please don't sound like I am an imposter, alright?" Mangle says to Foxy with attitude as she walks passed him to get into the house.

Foxy just shook his head. "Lil sisters. Can't live with them, you can't live without them." Foxy thought in his head as he made his way by walking down the street on his way to work.

* * *

Mangle knocks on the door waiting for Chica to respond and to open the door.

After knocking a couple of times, Mangle waits a few seconds to give Chica time to answer the door.

Chica answers the door. She takes a peak through the crack of the door. "Oh, hiya Mangs." Chica smiles. Then she opens the door and welcomes Mangle inside.

Mangle comes in with Snookums. Chica looks at Mangle and around her. "Hey Mangs, where's BB?" Chica asks Mangle.

Mangle scratches the back of her head. "Oh yeah, he's at my nana's." Mangle explains to her friend. "I asked him if he wanted to come with me or go to his great nan's and he chose to go over to his great grandma." Mangle says as she sits down on one of the sofas to join Chica.

Mangle has her baby boy sitting down on her lap. She bounces her legs gently to keep him entertained while her and Chica talked.

The tone in Mangle's voice sounded like that type of voice some people use like when "We always spend time together and no he wants to do something else, which is most definitely not like him.

Chica was wondering a lot of why Mangle was here, they met earlier so they didn't really needed to meet again…or did they?

But Chica didn't want Mangle to think that she was thinking this. But Chica enjoyed her company so she didn't mind her being over.

To be honest she felt much better as she wasn't going to be lonely now for a good while knowing the girls with their chatting. Once they get started they can't stop.

Chica gets up from the sofa. "I'll go and make us a cup of tea each."

Mangle nods. "That would be just lovely Chica, darling." She smiles and Chica smiles back at her.

Once the tea was done, the girls sat down on the sofas enjoying each other's company, having another good ol catch up, if they had anything to catch up on during this little time since they had last met.

But Chica just had a feeling in her system that something was up, it really wasn't like Mangle to visit Chica this frequently. She had to find out in a way that didn't make her sound rude, unwelcoming or nasty.

Chica then thought of what to say….the only thing she could think of what to say…."So what brings you here, Mangle?" Chica smiles as she takes another sip of her tea.

She quickly places it down. "You idiot! That sounded just awful!" Chica shouted in her head at herself.

Mangle just looked at Chica. "Chica your not stupid." She manages to let out.

Chica was jaw dropped. It was like as if Mangle had read her mind like a book.

Mangle takes a deep breath and out. "I wasn't suppose to tell you, but I'll tell you." Mangle then sighs. "My brother called me to say if I could help you guys out with the preparations for the wedding." Mangle explains in a soft tone.

Chica felt relived that she knew now that nothing was wrong. But why didn't Foxy tell her? Did he want it as a surprise for her? Oh, Foxy. He is so kind, sweet, caring and thoughtful.

Anyhoo Chica was then away with the fairies looking down at little Snookums teething on his pacifier. Chica was wondering.

"Hey Mangle." Chica wanted to get her attention.

Mangle then looked away from her baby to look at Chica, she smiled. "Yes, Chica darling?" She asked.

Chica wanted to ask Mangle this for a long time, she just wanted to let it out.

"You ever thought of telling Toy Freddy?" Chica asked Mangle looking kindly into her eyes.

Mangle's eyes then went wide. She had never really thought about it. She didn't know, but she wanted the best for Snookums. She looked down at her son and then looked back at Chica with wide eyes.

She didn't know how to respond or reply to that question.

Mangle would need some time to have a little think about it.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. What Should Mangle Do?

**Mangle's House-Saturday Afternoon**

"You ever thought of telling Toy Freddy?" Chica asked Mangle looking kindly into her eyes.

This continued to ego through Mangle's mind until they got back to her place. Chica decided to take Mangle back to hers as she looked very pale after what Chica had asked her.

Mangle's eyes then went wide. She had never really thought about it. She didn't know, but all she wanted was the best for Snookums.

She looked down at her son and then looked back at Chica with wide eyes.

She didn't know how to respond or reply to that question.

Mangle thought to herself for a while. Chica began to worry about her on the other hand. She was acting very quite now since Chica mentioned Toy Freddy.

Chica tilted her head to try to get eye contact with Mangle, who was tilting her head, looking down at her son. She seemed lost.

"Mangle? Are you okay?" Chica asked Mangle as she tries to get eye contact from her or at least a head gesture or an answer.

Mangle looked sad and she could not hear Chica as her mind had managed somehow to drown out Chica.

Mangle remembered her vacation and what her and Toy Freddy had done.

Chica had a point, but what would Toy Freddy think? The two were only together for one night and they had both gotten her into this mess.

"Mangle? Mangle? Mangle what's wrong, Mangle?" Chica's voice sounded a bit panicked. What's was up with her friend? What was happening inside her mind?

But what about Toy Chica? Could all of this vandalise their relationship?

But does Snookums need to know about his father? Does Toy Freddy need to know about his son?

Mangle's face began to look more distressed as she was thinking of bad things happening if you told him.

"MANGLE!" Chica shouted, panicking while trying to get her friend's attention.

Mangle jumped slightly as she snapped back into reality. She then slowly turns to face Chica. "Wha-What?" Mangle asked.

Chica sighed, she was just glad that her friend was finally back into reality. She would be able to now continue on with the conversation.

Chica smacked her lips remembering what she was going to say in her mind. "I said, have you ever thought about telling TF?" Chica spoke soft.

Mangle looked straight ahead as she thought for a moment, then she turned around to face Chica once again.

"No." She managed to slip out after trying to say it for a couple of seconds.

Chica couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did she just say no to her? Chica leaned in a little bit closer towards Mangle.

"Pardon me?" Chica asked to make sure that she didn't just heard what she thought she might have heard. "What was that, Mangle?"

Mangle was silent once again for a few more seconds. She looked at Chica and shook her head slowly a couple of times. "No." She spoke softly.

Chica then scratched the back of her head. She felt bad, she didn't want to pressure her friend. But either way Toy Freddy would properly find out.

Chica looked down while she scratched her head. There was an awkward silence between the two.

Chica then looked back up at Mangle, she then stopped scratching her head.

"But, Mangs….Toy Freddy is properly…going to….find out either way if you tell him or not." Chica voice sounded jumpy as she kept pushing and going as she spoke. This was because she was thinking as she went along.

She didn't mean any bad, she just wanted her friend to know that Toy Freddy could most likely figure out as Toy Freddy and Freddy were brothers and maybe he would help look after his son the same way as Foxy helps Chica with Mary.

But she also knew that it would be harder for Mangle and Toy Freddy as the two do not even love each other, so seeing his child would be very complicated.

What scared Mangle the most was would Toy Freddy try to take Snookums away from her if he knew? Snookums meant everything to Mangle and she would risk her own life for his.

Mangle had lots of support from her girlfriend Toy Chica, so she shouldn't need Toy Freddy's support, should she?

She thought for a while, then she got up and walks her way over to the window to looks out of it. Chica watched as Mangle got up and walked her way to the window.

Chica got up about thirty seconds after Mangle got up to look outside the living room window.

Chica walked slowly towards Mangle to join her. There was silence for a moment between the two girls.

Chica then turned her head to the right to face Mangle. "Listen Mangle, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pressure yo…" Before Chica could finish, Mangle had placed her finger onto Chica's lips.

Mangle could tell that Chica was feeling really bad, she felt as if she was pressuring her, but Mangle wanted to reassure her that it was not her fault whatsoever.

Mangle sighs. "Listen Chi, you are most certainly not the one who has gotten me into this mess, I did." Mangle reassured Chica.

It was okay, Chica knew that it wasn't her fault. But of course as a good friend Chica still felt sorry for her.

Chica got a bit closer to Mangle. She whispers softly into her ear.

"Mangle, if you're afraid then I could ask Freddy to tell his brother for you." Chica offered to help her.

Chica thought wondering if this plan was much of a better idea and would make Mangle feel much more comfortable then to tell him herself.

Mangle turned around quickly and instantly responds. "NO! NO! Freddy can't tell his brother anything, he promised me that he wouldn't!" Mangle went into an hysterical at this.

Chica's face was very wide and eyelids were wide opened as she did not expect this sort of reaction. Mangle froze in position with her baby in arms.

The two girls remained in this position for quite a while.

Then they turned their heads to look at the entrance of the living room to find little BB staring, looking lost. He must've heard Mangle shouting.

After a moment of looking at the poor kid, Mangle slowly made her way over to him.

"What are you shouting about, mummy?" BB sounded so sweet, worried and adorable.

Mangle rested her one knee to the floor while placing her hand onto the other. She sighs.

"BB, we were just discussing the fact that….maybe Snookums should meet his real dad." Mangle explains gently to BB.

"Who's his daddy?" BB asked looking really curious as he tilted his head to the left, looking up at Mangle.

Mangle slowly looks to the right and then looks back down to the floor. She placed her left hand onto BB's left shoulder. She sighed.

"Toy Freddy…" Mangle whispered.

BB's face looked awfully confused. He looked back up at his mother.

"But…but I thought that you were going out with Toy Chica." BB sounded confused as he spoke to his mother still using his sweet, adorable voice.

Mangle was thinking of what to say next. She looked down at the floor as she was thinking. She then looks back into her son's eyes once more.

"It's complicated my dear." Mangle explains to BB as best as she could to him while trying to keep it appropriate as well.

She gently rubs her son's shoulder blade that her hand was placed onto a couple of times.

"Now…I want you to promise me that you will be a good boy and look after your brother for me for a little bit?" Mangle asks BB.

Mangle wanted BB to spent time with Snookums as much as he could in case something would happen to him.

BB's thought for a bit. Hearing this made him want to show Mangle that he was a big boy now and that she could rely on him to be independent.

He looks up at Mangle. "Okay." He whispers while nodding constantly.

Mangle smiles. "That's my good boy." She praises him. He made her so proud to call him her son, even if he wasn't biologically her son. At least BB was safe forever with Mangle.

Mangle wanted BB to feel that Snookums is his biological brother, even though they are not that.

Mangle then taps BB on the bottom a couple of times gently.

"Now hurry along and look after your brother for me now." Mangle smiled at BB as she gently passes Snookums to him as she scooted him to go up the stairs.

BB giggled as he listened immediately to his mother's commands and made his way out of the hallway and up the stairs to go and take his little brother with him.

Once BB had made his way up the stairs and into his little brother's room, Mangle turned to continue her more grown up conversations with Chica. She and Chica met eye to eye.

The two of them sighed and both sat down on a sofa each at the same time. Chica and Mangle looked around the living room.

Chica was the first to stop as she began to stare at Mangle for a matter of seconds, wondering what to say to her next.

Mangle all the while continues to look around her surroundings, she was daydreaming, lost in her own universe.

Then Mangle snapped herself back into reality when she heard Chica clearing her throat.

Mangle and Chica looked eye to eye once again. "So…um…have you decided yet?" Chica wanted to get as much of a definite answer from Mangle as she possibly could.

Mangle thought once again she then reminded herself of the advantages and the disadvantages if she ever does tell him.

In a matter of minutes, she had finally made up her mind once and for all.

Mangle looked at Chica. "No, I won't tell him. I don't want him to cause any problems in mine and Toy Chica's life. Me, Toy Chica, BB will look after the little guy." Mangle told Chica once and for all.

Chica's face looked confused and slightly disappointed.

Maybe he would've have been some help and maybe it would have been nice for him to finally meet his son.

But Mangle was right, he may cause problems and try to take Snookums away, Mangle had properly had made the right decision.

Chica looked up at Mangle and smiled. She nods a couple of times slowly. "Okay. That fine with me." Chica smiled.

She accepted her friend's decision. It was her baby and she could do what she wanted. She could do whatever made her happier, no pressure would be placed upon her.

But yet Chica was even more worried that it would still come out somehow. All she wanted was for her friends and her to be happy.

She didn't want any problems, especially now since she was still trying to get use to the idea of parenting. The same went for Mangle too.

"So, I guess that you're parents will be paying you, me and Foxy a visit anytime soon, since my parents are doing that." Chica changed the subject to help her friend feel less tensed.

At least they got the conversation over and done with. But Mangle was okay, she always said to Chica that it was better to says about the things that bother you then to keep them bottled up for ages and not saying anything. So she didn't really mind that much really.

Mangle nodded. "Yep, they contacted me and Foxy earlier back at my place about bloody 5:56AM in the morning." Mangle explains to Chica.

Chica listened to Mangle's every word. Great Mangle and Foxy's parents too? There is properly going to be a bunch of angry, furious parents at both Chica and Mangle before the wedding.

Mangle and Chica sighed. They both sat back in their chairs. Mangle and Chica lifted the leg rests for their feet on their armchairs and lean back trying to relax.

They thought for a while. These few upcoming weeks sure were going to be a nightmare yet an adventure. Chica was going to get married, family visits and fun with their children.

There was silence for a while as the two girls had drifted off into their own fantasies.

Mangle breaks the silence by giving out a long sigh. "I just wonder what our parents would think? How they would react? About all that has happened over the year?" Mangle whispered to Chica while looking up at the ceiling.

Chica thought for about five or more seconds before she could give out an answer. She sighed. "I don't know, I don't really want to imagine it either." Chica whispered.

The two girls were very worried about what their parents would think of them, but there was nothing they could possibly do to stop it.

"I really don't know what is worst. The fact that we were once possessed by little, innocent children ages before any of this had happened to us? Or the fact that we are going to have to face our parents, who are going to be absolutely astonished about the fact that we are already mothers?" Chica spoke, wondering to herself what may be the worse case scenario.

Mangle didn't know what to say next, but she could at least reassure her best friend and help her to think more positively.

"Hey, at least we are in this together girl." Mangle held out her hand and placed her hand into Chica's.

Chica turned her head slightly and looks over at Mangle. The two girls smiled warmly at one another.

Mangle was right. They were a team and they are both in the same situation. This made Chica feel much more better now.

Chica then got up from her seat and goes to grab her coat from the coat hanger. She places on her coat.

"Well, I'd be best on my way to help Foxy out with Mary-May." Chica smiled as she explains to Mangle.

Mangle smirks at this. Chica did deeply care for her brother and she was so happy that she and he were very happy together.

Chica left the living room. Mangle watched as she walked out and left.

Mangle then slowly turns her head back to the centre and then slowly looks down at herself, she sighs.

Mangle then got startled as Chica suddenly popped her head beside the door, Mangle immediately looks directly at Chica as fast as she could respond.

She didn't want Chica to be suspicious of anything.

"Are you sure that you're going to be alright?" Chica asked Mangle. She was very worried to leave Mangle on her own, she wasn't herself lately.

Mangle gives her nodding in response. "Yes, Chica, I'll be fine. Besides I have your twin sister to look after me too. Just like you do." Mangle smiled explaining to a Chica that she was going to be fine on her own for a while until Toy Chica would arrive back home very soon.

Chica nods in response to show that she had gotten Mangle's message to her. "Okay." Chica spoke softly. But of course, Chica still felt really for leaving poor Mangle all alone for just five minutes or even less.

But Mangle seemed very confident and positive about being left on her own for that matter of time, even in her condition.

Mangle listened as the door closes when Chica left the house. Mangle looks down, she didn't seem so happy at all.

She was frustrated as she didn't really actually knew on what she should do.

She placed her hands on her face and sulked, thinking about what she should possibly do. Should she really tell him? Or hid it for as long as she could possibly do?

When the parents pay a visit, they will be asking for the father to the baby.

This upcoming week sure was going to be a blast.

* * *

Once Chica had arrived back at home, everything was pure silence. "Hello? Hello?" She calls, she then switches on the lights by flicking the switch in the corridor.

Chica waited for a few seconds for Foxy to answer her. There was no response, what? Chica decided to make her way upstairs to see what was going on.

She stuck her head into Mary's room, she takes a good look around. Her crib was empty. There was nobody in the room either.

Chica began to feel a bit worried now. The house was pitch black and everything was dead silence.

It seemed as if nobody was even home. Chica wasn't too worried as Foxy may have taken little Mary-May for a walk/ride in her buggie. But wouldn't Foxy have told her? Because he usually tells her when he takes Mary-May out for a walk with him.

But Chica just wanted to check around the whole house before thinking about even contacting Foxy.

Chica then walked past her and Foxy's bedroom without even noticing that she had. A couple seconds later she had suddenly realised that she had skipped looking in their room.

She takes a peak through the the bedroom door. She then notices something. She smiles warmly then, it was so adorable what she was seeing.

"Ah, look at that." Chica whispered to herself in aw as she saw Foxy asleep on his side of the bed with little Mary-May on the middle of the king-size bed. She was fast asleep, snuggling right next to her dad.

At least Chica knew where they were now. It was just wonderful to see and watch that beautiful, magical bond that Foxy and his little daughter have.

Chica then smiled as she walked over to her side of the bed. She then gently sat down on her side of the bed and looks down at Foxy for about a few seconds and then looked down at the little sleeping beauty herself, Mary-May. She was so cute, especially when she was settled and calm like this.

Chica then lifted her legs off the floor and onto the bed gently and very quietly. She didn't want to interrupt them sleeping.

Chica placed her head onto the pillow and placed her left hand over her head. She watched Foxy and Mary as they slept. Watching them sleep made her drowsy as well.

Soon enough Chica joined them in dreamland as she slowly closed her eyelids. She smiled, soon they were all in a deep sleep. They would need it as the parents would be arriving as soon as they pleased.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Troubles with Mothers and Fathers

**Wow, this truly is a monster of a chapter. Anyhoo hope that you enjoy. Maybe if I do a chapter like this one (in size) again, I will be a little bit quicker at typing up and uploading the newer chapters. ;)**

* * *

 **The Very Next Day – 7:00AM**

A taxi entered the street out of nowhere and parks in the middle of the road.

Someone is seen jumping out of a taxi which is parked right outside Foxy and Chica's house. The person sighs, the person sounded like a female's voice, it was a Vixen.

The Vixen had a snowy white fur coat, gold shade in the eyes and her chest fur and muzzle were the same shade of pink as Foxy's. She was standing about 5'3 in size and was very skinny, she walk like any other person/animatronic.

She sighs as she slams down her luggage onto the floor impatiently. "Hurry up Foxbeard! We need to make an excellent first impression for Foxy and his bride." The vixen hurried her husband, she was wanting to look good for the first meeting and she wanted to be very punctual as well.

Foxbeard appears from the taxi. "Alright me love, just give me a second."

He was a Pirate Fox. He was very tall. He was a crimson shade in fur with the same shade of pink chest and muzzle fur as Mangle's. He had a black beard which rolled down his face up the top of his chest, he had a little bit of chest fur which was black. He had a very tough walk, his eyes were very narrow and his left eye had a scar which went through his eyelid. He was very tall at 6'3.

The vixen waved to the taxi driver as to say thanks for the lift.

The taxi driver then drove away. The two foxes stood together in front of the house, having a great look at it.

"Well, we're back. Home sweet home." The vixen whispered to her husband.

It had been so long since they last lived in this house, they moved out a few years ago as Foxy was old enough to live on his own.

It just felt unbelievable that they were standing and looking at the house which was right in front of them right now.

The vixen then grabbed her husband's hand and sighs. "Well, here we go." She whispers, she was ready. But what would Foxy think about them arriving so random and so early? But all they cared about was seeing their son again and future daughter-in-law. Hope that it all goes well.

The vixen walked her way onto the drive and towards the door. But someone was missing. Foxbeard.

She then turns around to call out to her husband. "Hey, Foxbeard! Hurry up with them suitcases will Yar?" The vixen told her husband desperately not wanting to look the slightest but bad.

Foxbeard slowly hopped and leaned down to pick up his wife carriers. He then limped his way onto the drive.

His face and hands were crammed with his and his wife's suitcases, he huffed and panted, God the boxes were very heavy.

His wife on the other hand was watching him struggle, she rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she walked up to her husband and took her carry cases from the top of the pile.

Foxbeard now found it slightly easier as he didn't nearly as much as his wife did.

He began to stop sweating and huffing so much.

He then let out a very big sigh and then a very loud, deep yawn after he placed down his suitcases onto the floor right next to him.

He stretched as he yawned. His wife the hushed him. She glared at him.

"Foxbeard! Honey! Shhh….you wanna wake up tha neighbours?!" She shouted to her husband.

Foxbeard just gave a bored looking face, she was telling him to shh? She should speak for herself, Mrs. Shouty-Pants.

He rolled his eyes quickly behind her back as she rang the doorbell. Ding, dong, ding, dong…..ding, dong, ding, dooooong.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bedroom, Chica and a Foxy were still sleeping fast asleep. They snored really loud, especially Foxy. They both had their one arm gently around Mary-May.

Mary-May was making cute little noises as she dreamed.

Then her face scrunched up, she was having a nightmare about something. She kick violently a couple of times and whined slightly a couple of times.

Then Mary-May woke up but with her eyes still closed as her dream scared her, she then whined, hiccuped and began to cry.

Chica immediately reacts and wakes up, she snorted. She rose up from her pillow. "Oh….*sniff…What?..." She asked, checking her surroundings, trying to wake herself up.

Chica leans her elbow against her pillow. She then looks towards the bedroom door. She rubs her eyes to try and remove the sleep that was making her eyes all sticky.

Chica then looked down and Mary-May was crying a cute, high-pitched squeal. Chica then reached out her arms to pick up Mary and scooped her off the duvet and into her arms.

Chica turned around to the side with Mary in her arms and placed her feet onto the floor, she patted the crying baby on the back and gently bounced her a bit to give her some movement to try and help her calm down a bit.

"Shhh…..there, there, sweetheart. You're alright, you're okay, I'm here, I'm here." Chica whispered, hushing her crying, tensed little girl, reassuring her that she was safe and alright.

The suddenly the door bell rang once more. Chica listened as she heard the sudden noise. "Oh crap!" Chica muttered to herself while bouncing Mary-May slightly. "There's somebody at the door."

Chica then turned around to face a Foxy who was still sound asleep snoring away in dream land.

She huffed in disbelief, how in the heavens could he still be asleep when the house was filled with door bells ringing, a crying baby and some voices coming from outside?

She then walks up to his side of the bed, still holding onto Mary-May in her one arm.

Mary-May had he head over Chica's shoulder still crying her little and terrified heart out. She grabs a pillow from her side of the bed. Foxy was still snoring very loud like a herd of elephants. Then Chica smack Foxy across the head with the pillow.

Foxy immediately woke up as that was really unexpected to be smacked across the face during sleeping. "WOOW!" Foxy yelled.

He then turned around to look at Chica, he glared at her evilly. "What the hell was that all about, hone your?!" Foxy sounded really annoyed as he was just startled unexpectedly.

But why did she smack him across the head for?

Was there a situation occurring that was important that he didn't even know about?

"What?" Foxy muttered, hoping that it was a stupid thing so that he could go back to sleep.

Chica groaned in frustration. "Can you please keep Mary quiet while I'll go and check to see who is at the door?" Chica explains to Foxy.

Well she was also his daughter so he should be looking after her too.

Chica begged Foxy to look after his kid while she went to see who was at the door.

Foxy looked down at Mary-May who was crying her little heart out for her papa and then he looks up at Chica and then finally back down at the baby once more, thinking of what to do.

He then sits himself up on his bed and reaches out his arms by Chica to collect Mary-May from Chica and into his arms.

"Aw, give her here babes." Foxy spoke softly to Chica asking him to give her the baby.

Chica gives Mary-May slowly and gently to Foxy to make sure that she was carefully given to him.

Foxy quietly and gently hushes the little baby. "Shh." He bounces her up and down gentle as he hushes her.

While Mary-May was sorted for a few minutes, Chica grabs on her dressing gown and begins to make her way running down the stairs while trying to get her arm thought the left sleeve when the door bell began to ring once again.

"Coming….I'm coming. Coming." Chica sang to herself as she walked up to the door.

She then unlocks the door. She smiles as she opens the door. But when she saw who was there, her smile began to drop.

There standing in front of her was two Foxes. They looked like they were in their late thirties coming on forty and they looked like a married couple.

Chica then notices the carrier bags and suitcases that they had by the side of them.

She gasps, she had a feeling that she knew who these two were. She looks up at them.

"He…hell….hello…" Chica stuttered. She was very nervous because she wanted to look good.

"Hiya darling, we have come to see Foxy and his fiancée, Chica we have." The Vixen spoke very politely, she didn't want to make the poor girl nervous as she could sense that she was feeling nervous.

Chica took a while to respond. She looked at them and nodded once. "Why, of course, Mr. and Mrs…." Chica stopped halfway as she wasn't sure if their surnames Fox just like Foxy.

"…Fox?" The vixen informed Chica to help her.

"Oh yes…Fox…" Chica then nervously chuckled. She was beginning to feel like a fool already and they hadn't even entered the house yet.

The vixen then poked her nose inside then she looked up at Chica. "May we please come inside, darling?" The vixen asked Chica in a very soft tone.

Chica nodded. "Why of course. Come on right in and make yourselves at home while I'll go and get you some drinks." Chica politely let the two foxes inside the house and guided them into the living room.

The couple slowly walked around the room and had a look around. The place was surprisingly still as they remembered. Knowing Foxy he would properly have changed things around all the time like he did when he was a little boy.

What was going on? Was there something in his life distracting him? And keeping him from having the chance of moving the rooms around?

Who knew, maybe since getting with Chica she had told him not to do it was what they thought was the most likely answer to this.

The two foxes then decided that they were finally going to sit down on the armchairs.

They made themselves comfortable as they positioned their backsides and backs onto the cosy, comfortable seats.

Once they had found which position on the sofa made them the most comfortable, they sat still and looked up at Chica.

They smiled at Chica and she smiled back at them. Chica was then lost looking and smiling at them. She was always so nervous for this day. For the moment that she would meet both her boyfriends and her best friend's parents. But now…

…she felt a bit more comfortable around them. They seemed like such lovely folk. Maybe they would like her after all. Wouldn't they?

But of course she wouldn't be too cocky as she only had just met them. She will need to know a lot about Foxy's parents since this is the first time they have met each other and all.

Chica really wanted to get on with Foxy's parents so bad as they were going to be her parents-in-law very soon.

Chica then broke out of the trance that she was in. "Oh, what refreshments may I get for you folks?" Chica politely asked them.

"I would like a cup of strong tea please my dear." The vixen responded, asking Chica politely.

Chica nodded and then turned to face the Foxbeard. "And what may I get you my dear sir?" Chica asked him.

Foxbeard then opened up his surprisingly large jaws and then he spoke, replying to Chica's question.

"Argh, I would like a cup of your finest coffee please, since the wife couldn't wait to disturb me from mah slumber early in tha morning." Foxbeard asked, his tone was a very strong, deep, tough and powerful voice.

Chica nodded. "Okay. But if we don't have the finest, then will a regular coffee do, sir?" Chica explained and asked Foxbeard once more.

"Argh, sure me lass, why not." Foxbeard smiled at how sweet this girl of Foxy seemed.

"Okay I will go and do the drinks now hold on and I'll be right back with you folk." Chica smiled, she spoke to them in her very friendly, sweet, gentle voice.

Chica then turned away from the parents and made her way to the kitchen to make the parents their drinks.

When Chica had disappeared the vixen looked towards her husband and leaned in a bit closer to whisper something into his ear.

"Such a lovely, sweet and most ever so dear girl." Vixen expressed her thoughts about Chica to her husband whispering to him.

He smiled. "Argh, tha good ol son of mine couldn't have chosen a much cute, friendly, hot, sexy and gorgeous girl if I do say so myself." Foxbeard smiled. He really had taken a liking to Chica.

Vixen smiled. Foxbeard was right there was something about Chica deep down inside them that told them that she was a lovely girl and their instincts have never been wrong before.

The two foxes waited for Chica to return with their drinks, but of course they didn't mind waiting at all.

Chica could take as much time as she needed to and they wouldn't complain to her. They just wanted to show to her that they are very great, loyal, caring and most loving parents out there..

While the kettle was boiling, Chica ran up the stairs without making noise. She then ran into the bedroom. Foxy had finally calmed down Mary-May and Foxy was looking down at her smiling, cooing at her, Mary was just smiling up at her dad.

* * *

Foxy looked up to look at Chica, what was going on? "Heya babes." Foxy's smiled. "What's up?" Foxy then remembered what he was going to ask Chica. "Wait, who was that at the door? Is it somebody that we know?" Foxy asked Chica.

Chica looked down not to sure how to tell him what was going on downstairs, but she then looked up and smiled. "You're parents are downstairs." Chica spoke softly.

Foxy's face was in shock. Already? Already they had decided to arrive?

"WHAT?!" Foxy shouted in disbelief. "Oh god, what will…but….we….um…oh…what will they say about Mary-May?"

Chica then remembered, that they would also end up meeting little Mary-May. Yep, they had become grandparents without even knowing about it.

Chica quickly slapped both her hands over her mouth. "Oh no. Foxy, I don't think that we should." Chica sounded afraid and nervous.

Foxy looked down at his daughter as he thought for a few seconds, but he ended up only replying with a shrug.

"I dunno, but they are going to discover her somehow." Foxy explains to Chica.

Chica just stayed silent. She knew that Foxy was right. But maybe they shouldn't rush things with the parents.

Chica looked up at Foxy. She nodded. She then walks up to Foxy and begins to stroke his shoulder blade while he held onto the now quiet little Mary-May.

"Okay, but first you go and give your parents a very warm hug and a nice family reunited hug and chat, then afterwards when we are ready we will tell them and then I will bring little Mary-May downstairs to show them. Okay?"

Chica thought that this would be a great plan as the two didn't just want to rush the news that the two were now grandparents to a little baby they wanted to get to know what their son and Chica had been up to before they even tell them about Mary-May.

Foxy went with Chica's plan, it sounded like a decent idea. "Okay." He nodded a couple of times.

Chica nodded in return. "Good, let's do it!" She whispered.

Foxy lifted Mary-May in a position to pass her onto her mommy. He strains slightly as he lifts her up. "There you go, spend some time with mommy for a little bit, okay." Foxy whispered to his daughter.

Mary just made a couple of cooing sounds as she was passed into her mother's arms.

Chica moved out of the way of the door so that Foxy could walk through and exit the bedroom.

Foxy made his way down the stairs to see his parents. He walks right into the living room. He looks at his mother and father. They stare right back at him.

Foxy began to feel very awkward, what was going on inside their minds? Hope that it wasn't anything bad…

Vixen then got up and walked over to her son. She looked up at him since he was taller the her.

She couldn't believe how big and so grown up he had looked now. Her baby boy has grown all up. It pulled onto her little heartstrings.

She slowly lifted up her left hand and caressed her son's left cheek. Foxy then looked over to where her hand was and then lifts up his hand with his hook and gently places it on top of his mother's hand.

She literally couldn't believe it. She felt as if she was about to cry.

Foxy then held out his arms and his mother slowly fell into them, she returned the hug. A tear rolled from her one eye.

"Oh, Foxy….*sniff….It's been so long…" She whispered in between crying.

Foxy looked around and then closed his eyes, bringing his mother closer for the first time in ages.

After their embrace ended after a couple of minutes almost, Foxy gave his mother eye contact. They smiled at one another. Vixen then turned around to look at her husband.

Foxbeard then rose up from his seat and slowly walked over to his son. He embraced Foxy into a long hug.

After the embrace Foxy looked up at his father. "Hiya dad." He smiles.

Foxbeard chuckles in his deep, slow voice a couple of times. He rested his left hand upon his son's left shoulder.

"Hiya, my son." He smiled to Foxy.

Foxy and Foxbeard just smiled at one another for a few seconds, before Foxy had remembered that he wanted to ask them something after having the whole little reunite thing.

So Foxy made sure that both his parents had eyes on him before he would ask the question that he had for the both of them.

"Oh, have you been to visit my sister, yet?" Foxy asked his parents.

Vixen and her partner shook their heads a couple of times. "Nope, we decided to see you first since you are the oldest, but mainly because you are the one getting married." Vixen explained to Foxy.

Foxy then thought for a second. "So they wouldn't know about Snookums and Mary-May yet then."

Well that is a good thing for now, isn't it?

Anyhoo, Foxy should just sit down and chat this parents for a while, then they can meet Chica for the very first time and….and….maybe they should see Mary another time?

As all the foxes took their seats, they were silent for a while, staring at one another, wondering what they should even say.

All that was heard for a while was that very loud, thumping ticking of the clock on the wall.

Tick, Tok, tick, tok, tick, tok, tick, tok, tick, tok….

Vixen then decided that she would be the one to break this dreadful silence. That clock was really annoying after a while or two. "So…" She began, as she placed down her cup of tea onto the tea mat that was right next to her.

"May we see Chica? I…ur…I mean…we, would really love to get to know her more, she seemed very lovely." Vixen asked in a happy voice.

"Oh, yeah, well…ur…sure." Foxy stuttered very nervously. He tried to slip out words but he was worried that maybe Chica was still busy with Mary-May or if Mary-May was asleep and if he went to Chica he would wake up Mary-May by accident. Since being a fox it was no such big surprise that Mary had super sonic hearing.

Vixen and Foxbeard seemed a bit suspicious by Foxy's sudden and nervous behaviour. Was he alright? Or was he keeping something from them?

Vixen raised an eyebrow. "Son. Are you alright?" Vixen asked her son in a worried tone.

Foxy began to sweat. "What. Me? Yes, I am very good thank you my dear mother." Foxy then let out a nervous chuckle.

Vixen placed her hands onto her hips and still had her one eyebrow lifted upwards. She nodded and then tilted her head to the left looking up at Foxy curiously.

"Okaaaay." Vixen said in firm type of tone. She continued to look up at her son, who was beginning to sweat more and more per second.

Foxy looked to the left and then he looked back to his mother, sweating like a pig.

He raises his index finger slowly in front of him. "I'll be right back." Foxy said in a quiet yet squeaky tone.

* * *

Foxy then zips off, he runs into the hallways and then runs his way up the stairs to see Chica. He runs into their bedroom.

He leans against the door sweating like made, he looks down at the floor, panting like mad. He then wipes away the sweat from his head with his left arm.

Chica then looks down at him. "What's wrong, Foxy?" Chica asked worried.

Foxy held up his index finger in front of him to give Chica the message to wait a minute while he catches his breath.

Chica looks down at Mary-May who was now fast asleep in her arms. Mary-May lets out a huge, long yawn before cooing and then going back to sleep.

Chica walks over to Mary's crib and lays her down gently into the crib.

Mary-May was now really fast asleep and she would remain like that for as long as she does.

Chica leans onto the crib slightly and gently looking down and smiling at her sweet baby.

She then turns around and quietly walks over to Foxy. "Shh." She hushes Foxy, who was still breathing a bit loud and heavy. "She's asleep now." Chica whispered, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Foxy what's the matter?" Chica asked Foxy once he had started to breath normally again.

Foxy looked down and then looked down at Chica. "My mother and father would like to see you now, to chat more with you." He whispered.

Chica looked down and then she looked back up at Foxy and smiled.

"Hey don't get stressed out about it. I promise you that it's all going to be fine." Chica reassured Foxy.

But really Chica was as afraid and nervous as Foxy, but she didn't want to show him it and end up getting even more stressed out.

Chica then placed both her hands onto Foxy's hand and hook. The two look at each other and hold hands for a while.

"They will find out somehow. And I'm very afraid on how they might react." Foxy explained to Chica on what was stressing him out the most.

Chica knew that he was stressed and she was too, but they had to face it. Werther they tell them or not, both her and Foxy's parents would find out very soon or soon enough.

The two smiled deeply into one another's eyes, reassuring each other that they were in this together, no matter what.

Foxy looked down at Chica and tilted his head slightly. "You ready?" He whispered making sure that Chica was comfortable and ready now.

She looked and around at the floor as she thought for a couple of seconds. She then looked back up at Foxy. "Yes." She whispered.

Foxy and Chica held hands and remained this way as they walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, wanting to make sure that they were comfortable and less nervous.

Chica looked up at Foxy smiling and he looked down at her and smiled as well.

Yeah meeting someone that you loves parents is pretty nerve racking but all they could at least do was try their best.

They headed towards the living room door, but then Chica stopped. Foxy then stopped as well, he turned to make sure that Chica was alright. He placed his hand onto her shoulder. "You alright?" He asked her in a soft tone.

Chica just looked down as she nodded. "I'm just afraid that the baby is going to wake up." Chica whispered explaining.

Foxy thought of a way that he could reassure his wife to be. He looked down at her. "Hey, don't worry. We will make this visit quick and one of us can go and check on Mary-May as often as we can." Foxy reassures Chica.

Chica smiled. Foxy smiled. Foxy then leaned forward and kisses Chica on her left cheek. She smiles warmly at him.

But just as before they were about to enter the living room. They were startled by a loud knocking on the door.

Chica looked up at Foxy. "You want me to answer it?" She asked whispering still so that Foxy's parents wouldn't hear them, even though they had properly just heard the knocking.

Foxy shook his head to the left and right a few times. "No, I'll answer it this time." He whispered.

"Okay." Chica whispered. Letting Foxy open the door.

Foxy nodded and then turns around to open up the door. To Chica's super-mega surprise it was…

"Mom, daddy?!" Chica got super excited as when the door was opened it revealed two chickens.

The one was a super thin female hen named Caroline. She was a light shade of brown and she had the odd bit of a darker shade of brown on her face, neck and arms. She had blue eyes which were covered by her sunshades. She was standing at the height of 5'6. She had a blue summer hat on to keep her cool.

Standing to her right was her husband, his name was Jeffery. He was a rooster who had pink eyes underneath his sunshades. He had a white sun hat on. He was wearing an Hawaiian shirt, he had a very bulky type of body and he was standing at about 5'8.

Chica embraced her parents, she sniffed up her tears. It had been so long since they had seen each other.

Since Chica had started college, she had her own house and lived alone. But she didn't seem that way anymore since she was getting married soon.

They was so much that they needed to discuss and catch up on. "Mom, dad. Come into the living room with us please." Chica smiled excitedly.

"Okay my sweetie pie we will be there now." Caroline giggled at her daughter's excitement.

Her mother told her this, so that they could not be rude and shake hands with Foxy first.

"And you must be the groom?" Caroline smiled as she shook hands with Foxy. She hoped that he was the groom because she thought that he looked a pretty boy.

Foxy nervously chuckles. "Yep, that's me." He scratched the back of his head with his hook.

Foxy then shook hands with Jeffery.

Foxy followed behind them as Chica guided her folk into the living room.

To her parents surprise, Foxy's parents were here too. So the parents introduces themselves to one another and shakes hands. They seemed to be friendly towards each other.

Now they just needed to know each other and get along and everything would work out just a okay hopefully.

A couple of minutes later and then everyone was sipping their teas or coffees or hot chocolate, dunking their biscuits with tea, coffee or hot chocolates, they seemed to all be socialising with each other just great.

But Foxy and Chica decided to only chat with one another at the moment as the parents were busy chatting, which was good, they wanted the parents to know and get along first before they would chat and hopefully get along with each other's parents.

Then Vixen turned looking at Chica. "So, Chica." Vixen stopped and bite her lip, thinking of what she would say next to make a conversation with Chica.

She then smacked her lips together before finishing off what she had started.

"So, what brought you two together. I mean that we already know how you guys met, since you both work at the same place and all." Vixen smiled, really wanting to know more about Chica and wanting to get along with her as well.

Foxy's face turned to shock. "Why were they asking this so soon?" He thought inside his mind panicked.

Chica's face then turned white. Oh no. Chica couldn't lie. They would end up knowing about Mary now.

Vixen was very curious, wondering now, she had just notice now that Chica was becoming very nervous looking.

Chica's parents raised from their chairs slightly and in sync. They were awfully concerned about their daughter as she was now sweating, looking very awkward and embarrassed.

Foxy held both his hand and hook onto Chica's left hand. Chica didn't notice Foxy trying to comfort her.

Then all of a sudden, a very loud scream was heard. Oh no, the baby had woken up and she was crying. Everybody heard the baby cry, they all turned shocked looking, white and pale.

So that's what brought them together? What, this was outrageous! Did Foxy harass Chica? Did she harass him? Were they just hearing things? What on Earth was even going on here?

Chica looked down and sighed. They finally knew now. What were they going to say?

There was silence for a few seconds. Everyone was just silent and pale faced in shock. They were obviously in disbelief. Did they really just hear a baby cry?

Chica slowly walked over to her father, who had seemed the most annoyed but he was purely silent.

Chica looked down, feeling really mad at herself. "Dad. I am so sorry about this. I didn't…" before Chica could even carry on her father to everybody's surprise got up out of nowhere at top speed and lashed out at Foxy who was standing up.

Jeffrey pinned Foxy against the wall to Foxy's shock, he huffed with steam coming out of his nose at Foxy. Foxy was terrified, he didn't expect Chica's parents to lash on him. Oh wait, maybe he did expect it in a way.

Foxy just froze there, he was terrified as he did not know or even want to imagine what what Chica's dad may do to him.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER! YOU'RE SICK! YOU HEAR ME? SIIIICK!" Jeffrey lashed out at Foxy, still gripping onto his tuft of chest fur in between shaking him sometimes slowly as he yelled at him.

Foxy remained frozen, terrified and speechless. He had his eyes closed a lot from time to time as Jeffery was shouting directly into Foxy's face as well as occasionally spitting a lot into Foxy's face. He didn't know what to do or how to react.

Chica then immediately ran up to her dad. "DAD! No! Daddy, get off of him. IT WAS ALL AN ACCIDENT." Chica begged for him to release Foxy.

Caroline jumped out of nowhere trying to stop her husband and alongside her Vixen and Foxbeard joined in trying to get Jeffery off of their son.

"Now just a minute, you get your greasy hands off my boy! Did you hear what Chica had just said!" Vixen yelled at the top of her lungs, trying to save her son from Jeffery.

But he just continued on with glaring and snarling at Foxy.

Eventually the only solutions for that all the parents dragged Jeffery away from Foxy.

Jeffery of course tried to fight his way out of Foxbeard, Caroline, Chica and Vixen's grasp, which somehow did not work. Well Foxbeard was incredibly strong after all.

Caroline then forced her husband to look directly at her.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT, AYE? DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN." She demanded to her husband.

Jeffery just didn't respond what so ever, but he breaths on and out violently. He was mega furious.

Caroline pointed to the door. "YOU GET YOURSELF OUTSIDE FOR SOME FRESH AIR RIGHT NOW AND HAVE A THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST DID!" She ordered.

Jeffery just growled and then made his way out the door of the living room to go outside for a bit of time.

Caroline followed behind him. Everyone watched in pure silence, as the two chickens made their exit.

Caroline turns her head around slowly to face everyone. "I'm so sorry about this, it's not like him at all to lash out on other people, he's usually pretty good at controlling his temper." She spoke softly explaining to the others.

She then turned her head slowly back away from them and followed her husband outside the door.

Foxy then crashes down onto the sofa, he still seemed in shock over what had just happened for the past minute of his life.

How were Chica's parents ever going to accept him now? Chica made her way over and sat next to Foxy to comfort him.

She sighs and placed her hand onto his which grabs his attention. He looks at her and then looks away again.

Chica looked down sad, thinking of how she could help Foxy to feel better. "Foxy." She began as she spoke she stroked her other arm gently and slowly up and down Foxy's left arm.

She sighs. "I know that it's difficult. But I'm sure that my dad had meant nothing at all about what he has just said about you." Chica spoke gently.

Foxy then got up from the sofa quickly to Chica's surprise. He placed his hand and hook over his head in frustration.

"Yeah, but what if he did meant it? It seems as if I sexually harassed you in their minds." Foxy shouted out of frustration.

Chica was shocked that her parents would ever think that about her first love.

Foxy was feared that he would forever lose his girlfriend. Forever lose his wife. Forever lose his daughter. Forever lose the opportunity for her parents to like him.

Gosh, it would get even worse if they knew that the same thing had happened to Mangle as well.

But Chica was not even prepared to give up on reassuring Foxy. Surely it is all down to it being a very sudden and a very unexpected surprise, which had placed everyone in utter shock.

"But Foxy, I am pretty sure that they are just in shock, nothing more." Chica continues to try and persuade Foxy of other reasons why they would be upset with him. But not just him, they were properly really angry with Chica too.

Foxy then turned around and to Chica's shock he lashed out at her. "Yeah, but what if he did mean it, huh?" Foxy shouted out of frustration.

Chica didn't know how to convince him anymore. What else could she say or do?

"And pretty soon they will find out about Mangle's baby too and what will happen then." Foxy shouted. But then he had realised what he had just said.

Chica gasped in pure shock and placed both her hands over her mouth. Foxy's parents were still in the room. They were purely shocked and pale looking from what they had just heard slip out of Foxy's mouth.

"She what?!" Vixen and Foxbeard immediately rises from the sofas. They could not just believe what was happening.

Foxy face palmed himself and sighs. What had he done? Foxy then notices that his parents rush their way out of the living room.

Foxy shakes his head a couple of times. "Oh no." He whispered to himself. He had just realised what his parents were going to do next.

"Mom, dad. Please, don't do this, please." Foxy shouted as he ran out of the living room and to outside. His parents didn't listen and tried to block him out as much as they could and carried on walking their way down the street and to Mangle's house.

Foxy continued to chase his parents down to his sister's house. He didn't want Mangle to know that he had told them by accident.

Foxbeard then rapidly knocked on Mangle's door. "Mangle! Mangle!" Foxbeard shouted louder each time.

He then lifted up the slot with his two fingers through the door to where all of Mangle's Mail went through.

"Mangle, open up right now young lady!" Foxbeard shouted through the slot.

"Daddy?" Mangle asked to herself, she thought that the voice sounded familiar from somewhere. She ran her way down the stairs very quietly without making a sound as quickly as she possibly could as her baby Snookums was having his morning nap.

What was so wrong that he had to have come banging on her door like that? Yeah, sure that the parents were all going and coming for a visit and all, but there was something inside of Mangle that told her that there was something else the matter. And it doesn't sound like it was very good either.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Toy Freddy is the Father

"MANGLE!" Foxbeard continued to band hard and loud on the door, it was a mega surprise that he haven't even smashed the door in half.

Mangle was afraid to open the door, her father sounded as if he was arresting her for a crime.

But she had to, Snookums was fast asleep. He had just got to sleep, she had just finally got him to sleep after staying up half the night with him.

She wanted to sleep, but with her father on the door, how could she even?

Mangle swiped up the keys, she wanted to open the door without Snookums crying, she didn't want her parents to even know about him.

Wouldn't they be furious now if they found out that she had a baby? She had to keep it all low for as long as she could.

"MANGLE! MANGLE, YOU BETTER OPEN UP RIGHT NOW MISSES!" Foxbeard continued to scream, demanding.

She turned the keys very quickly to get the door opening done already. Then Foxbeard lashed through the door, almost crushing Mangle in between the door and the wall.

Mangle reversed to make sure that she didn't crash into the wall. "Woah! Dad?!" Her face itself was a picture. What had possibly happened to make Foxbeard so mad?

"Hello daddy." Mangle smiled, speaking soft and cute.

"Are you alright, my precious little baby girl?!" Foxbeard shouted loudly, he was very worried for his daughter though at the same time.

He was angry at her, but he was worried a lot more.

Mangle didn't know how to respond. The way he was talking to her was like she had been robbed or something.

She looked around. "Yeah, I'm fine daddy dear." Mangle's voice sounded very confused.

Vixen was right behind her husband as she appeared out of nowhere and hugged her daughter before Mangle could even have a second to react.

"Hiya, sweet mother." Mangle gave a small smile a couple of seconds after being unexpectedly hugged by her mother.

Then Vixen released her grip and broke the embrace which had lasted for about ten seconds flat. She looked down at Mangle, looking very ticked off.

Mangle's smile dropped into a afraid of the unknown face.

"I am so angry at you right now misses!" She growled at Mangle.

Mangle was utterly confused, what had gotten into her parent's lately, unless…Oh no…How they already found out.

Everybody then turned, facing the front door as Foxy was heard panting, he was finally near the house. Then Foxy leaned forward with his head down violently coughing and gasping for air as he had just been running all the way from his house to Mangle's after his parents non stop.

Everybody continued to stare at Foxy, hoping that he would be done panting anytime soon, so that they could continue on with their little conversation.

Vixen the turned around and was still giving Mangle that evil glare.

"Foxy had already told us everything." Vixen shifted her eyes towards Foxy. Foxy looked down, very ashamed of himself, what had he done?

Mangle stared at Foxy in utter shock. Foxy had promised not to say anything, she thought that Foxy was her best big brother best friend. Why? Why did he do this to her? After all they've been through…

Mangle looked as if she was about to scream and cry. "Foxy?" Mangle was in total disbelief. Her brother would never portray her now wouldn't he?

Tears started to foam up inside Mangle's eyes. Foxy and Mangle looked eye to eye, their eyes were glistening as if they wanted to cry out to one another.

Foxy looked really sad, he didn't mean to tell them. "Sis, I can explain." Foxy spoke to his sister, wanting to tell her what had happened and that he didn't mean to.

Mangle shook her head slowly and then slightly quicker. "I don't believe you." Mangle spoke softly, but her tone sounded very disgusted and ashamed at Foxy.

Foxy then stretched out his arm. "Sis, just let me explain…"

Foxy was then suddenly interrupted. "Don't even bother! You've already done enough damaged!" Mangle shouted, but she was trying to hold back the tears at the same time.

Foxy looked down, what his sister said really hurt, but she was right. He had done a horrible and selfish thing. But she needs to know that he didn't do it deliberately.

Foxy opened his mouth ready to carry on talking. But before he could slip anything out…

"No, Foxy." Mangle shouted.

"But…" Foxy was immediately interrupted.

"I hate you." Mangle shouted. This really came as a shock and blew away Foxy and the parents.

She then turned to run upstairs. In secret her angry face had quickly turned to a very sad face. She placed her hand over her mouth trying to stop herself from crying.

Foxy pushed past his parents and reached out to his sister.

"But, Mangle, please wait. Mangle!" Foxy tried to get her attention, hoping that she would turn around and listen, but she didn't even think about turning back around.

Then everyone heard a massive slam coming from a door from upstairs.

Then a baby cry was heard. Mangle had awoken Snookums by slamming the door. But what was the point anyway? Her parents already knew. She felt so embarrassed and humiliated.

She never wanted a baby and neither did Chica and Foxy. Oh if only their parents were to know.

"Oh no." Foxy muttered to himself as he placed his hand upon his forehead.

Foxy turned around and sighed. He then looked up at his parents who had just walked closer near him. His face goes wide and he gasps.

He was greeted by very angry faces which had gotten slowly more angry per second. Foxy froze, what was it?

Foxy looked up at them. His ears went down and he let out a little, adorable whine noise.

Foxbeard closed his eyes and then he opened them and looked down at Foxy. "Foxy we are both very disappointed in you and your sister." He spoke.

Foxy looked down and sighed. He knows that he has been bad and has done a terrible thing.

Then Vixen walked up to Foxy and in front of Foxbeard to make sure that Foxbeard wouldn't interfere with what she was about to say.

Vixen couldn't help but smile slightly. She looked down with her hands together in front of her body. She sighed slightly. She then slowly looked back up at Foxy.

Foxbeard was curious to know what his wife was going to say or do next.

"But can we see her?" Vixen spoke in a soft tone, sounding slightly happy.

Foxy's ear rose up and he looked in deep surprise at his mother.

"What?" He asked her to make sure that he wasn't just hearing things.

Vixen looked down and slightly gave a little smile. She looks back up at her son.

"I said, can we see her?" Vixen asked Foxy once more.

Foxy was silent for a couple of seconds. "Uh, who. Chica?" Foxy asked sounding muddled.

Vixen and Foxbeard just chuckled. "No, the baby sil." Vixen spoke in between laughing.

Foxy took in the information. Oh, it was Mary that they had wanted to see. But wait? Weren't they angry about the babies? Oh well, guess that babies are too hard to resist after all.

Foxy then thought. "Oh." He looked behind him facing up the stairs and then turned his head back around to face his parents.

"But since we are here now, why don't we go and see Mangle's little one first?" Foxy point upstairs behind him, explaining to his parents.

He gave his parents a moment to think on what to do next.

Vixen looked up the stairs and then she looked back at Foxy, she thought what may be the best for now.

"It's okay, we can come back and see Mangle later." Vixen explained.

"Your sister needs some time to settle first. Let's give her some space." Foxbeard spoke in a gentle tone to his son as he placed his hand onto his shoulder.

Foxy looked up at his dad. His dad continues to stare down at his son as he raises his hand from his shoulder and slowly begins to walk out of the door.

Vixen follows behind him. Foxy starts to follow them but he then had the sudden urge to turn back. He looked up the stairs. He couldn't stop thinking and worrying about his sister.

Foxbeard and Vixen then notice that their son's footsteps had stopped. They turned around to check and to see if he was alright.

Foxy then slowly turned back around and continues to walk up to his parents. His parents then turned around to carry on walking once he had started to follow them again.

As they walked their way back to Foxy and Chica's house, a small breeze started to happen and began to howl.

Foxy placed his hand and hook over his arms. He knew that he should've brought his jacket. But of course when you are trying to stop your parents who are raging, it is easy to forget things more.

* * *

Chica was cooking a meal for Freddy, his wife Candy and their little Star Fazbear who was now three years old.

Freddy was sat down in one of the armchairs reading today's newspaper, while Candy was shaking the rattle and playing with he daughter.

Star was dribbling slightly as she sometimes managed to get a grip of the rattle and tried to teeth on it.

"Oh, oh dear me not again." Candy sighed as the dribble landed onto her lap and in between her legs.

Candy leaned over to collect a tissue from the tissue box right next to her and began to wipe it all up.

But Candy would take it away from her before she could truly grip it, playing around with her.

Star enjoyed playing this game everyday almost with her mother, Star like all babies loved her mother.

But there was something about Freddy that Star had always admire. The little baby bear always loved to watch and admire her father singing on the show stage.

She would clap along on her mother's lap, bouncing up and down to the tune, giggling and would try to sing along the best that she could since she was only a toddler.

It was pretty much clear and obvious that Star had a passion for performing on stage. This also helped a lot as in the future as she would be taking Freddy's place when she grows up into a beautiful, young, radiant lady.

That was also why she got the name Star. Star by name, a super shiny, ultra, mega super star and singer.

Star then leaped out from her mother's lap and walked over to her daddy. "Daddy." She asked in a very adorable voice.

Freddy removed his newspaper from his face and looks down at his daughter. "Yes my sweetheart?" He asked her as he was listening to his daughter.

Star looks up at Freddy. "I have a loose tooth, see." Star then slightly wiggled her loose tooth with fingers on her left hand.

Freddy then leaned down and strained as he raised his daughter of the ground after placing his large hands around her waist. He placed her down onto his lap.

"Okay, let's see how loose this tooth is my little cherub." Freddy smiled.

Star looked up at Freddy and continues to wiggle on her tooth slightly to show Freddy.

"Well, so it is." Freddy spoke in surprise. He smiled. He hugged his daughter.

"You really are becoming a big girl now aren't you?" Freddy spoke proud. Where did the time go and why did it go all so fast?

"Yes daddy I am." Star smiled up at her father.

Freddy smiled down at his little girl. He then pulled her in closer gently and gently rubbed his nose against hers. Star giggles at this.

Freddy then taps Star on her backside, Star listens and moves her bottom in between his lap and prepares herself and then slides down his legs.

"Weeee." Star smiles as she slides down.

Star then wanders on over to go and play with her plush toys of the Freddy crew.

Freddy chuckles slightly and gets up, his wife does the same. The two embrace into a gentle hug. They take a long breath in and the breath out in a happy, content sigh.

Candy looks up at Freddy with her eyes. "I can't thank you enough Freddy my darling." Candy smiles.

Freddy looks down at her with his eyes. "For what my darling?" Freddy asked curious to know what Candy was talking about.

"For fixing me after that horrible puppet attacked me, you know, when I saved you." Candy smiled, but it still was hurting her remembering being out for so long.

Freddy smiled. "Oh don't thank me Candy. It's Mike that you really need to thank. He was the one that fixed you." Freddy explained.

"Right, here we go. Dinner is served." Chica said cheerfully as she shown everybody that was in the room the plate of pizza.

Freddy and Candy smiled. They walked on over to Chica to take a slice from the plate.

Star manages to get up from off the floor as fast as she could and walks over to Chica. Chica tries to keep the pizza safe from falling off the dish as Star wanders around Chica, waiting ever so impatiently for her slice of Pizza.

"Auntie Chica, can I have a slice of pizza?" Star asked very shy in her sweet, delicate and polite voice.

Chica smiled, but she jumped as Star was making her loose balance slightly by wondering around her.

Chica tried to keep up with Star, looking around, behind, in front and to the sides. Star was running around excited for the pizza, not keeping still. She was all over the place.

"Careful Star….Ke-Keep still! Star, watch out, Star!" Chica pleaded Star to be careful. But Star continues to run and jump about everywhere.

"Star, watch out!" Chica continues to shout, but still not getting the message to enter Star's mind.

Chica began to swing her one arm around a lot, hoping and trying to stay balanced.

"Wooahh! Woooah!" Chica began to fall backwards slightly and Star was right behind her.

Chica had to try harder to stay balanced out, but as hard as she tried, eventually her legs wobbled like jelly even more and then….they gave way

Star smiled. But then she quickly released that Chica was going to fall down on top of her. "Oh oh." Star said worriedly.

"Star watch out!" Chica shouted, telling Star to get out of the way.

Star froze for a second before her body told her the right thing. Star ran out of the way and….

CRASH!

The pizza went flying almost touching the roof. Star stood there and watched as the pizza flew up and then back down again.

SPLAT!

Candy ran over with the box of tissues. "CHICA!" Candy screamed, worried that she may have burned herself.

Freddy ran behind Candy. They acted fast as they ran over and sat next to Chica.

"Oh Chica darling, are you okay?" Candy asked worried.

Chica responded by nodding a couple of times. "Yeah…just a bit cheesy. Well I've got myself into a very sticky situation." Chica joked and chuckled slightly.

Candy and Freddy stayed by Chica. Candy smiled slightly as Chica's joke tickled her slightly and by the looks of it, Chica was a okay, well sticky…and cheesy….but okay.

Chica looked at Freddy and then at Candy. "Mind, helping the chef up. If you don't mind?" Chica smiled, asking politely.

"Why of course darling." Candy spoke warmly and gently.

Candy looked over at Freddy "Help me lift Chica up." She says with her lips but not with her voice to Freddy which he understood.

Freddy snapped back into reality and quickly gives his wife a hand with helping Chica get back up again.

Within a matter of seconds, Freddy and Candy strained as they rose Chica up from the floor.

Freddy and Candy helped Chica, making their way to the kitchen to help her get herself cleaned up.

Star looked and watched them as they were leaving the room. "Oh no, Auntie Chica." Star whispered in a cute voice, staring up at her in the mess that she was in.

Chica sighed. Well this was really awkward. She had never recalled having pizza all over her face before.

The three of them made their way to the chair to place Chica down onto. "Right, there you go Chica." Candy whispered as she gently guided Chica to sit down onto the chair.

Freddy helped to place her down. Chica slowly positioned her bottom and sat down onto the chair slowly.

Candy went over to the kitchen sink, turning on the taps and soaking up a new, fresh, clean cloth which was left on the service.

Candy switched off the taps once the cloth was damp enough and twisted the cloth to remove of the water and walks her way over to clean Chica up.

Chica sighed. Look at her, she was a mess, her parents properly hated Foxy and her, she had a baby to look after now for the rest of her life, she was getting married soon and she just wanted to go back to college to achieve her education that she was getting before Mary came along into her and Foxy's lives.

She loved Foxy and Mary very much, but sometimes it was great to remember how easy life used to be.

Lost in her own thought, Chica was eventually cleaned up, expect that she still felt like a dirty tramp.

She got up. Freddy and Candy watched as she walked her way to the door. Candy looked sad.

"Are you alright, Chica?" Candy asked feeling very worried.

Chica stopped and turned around. "I just need to pop in the shower that's all and get some of this pizza sauce out of my hair." Chica explained as she pulled out of strand of cheese from her hair.

"Okay, no need to rush my dearest." Candy nodded and smiled to Chica.

Chica slowly turns around and exits through the door and slowly closes it behind her.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the front door slowly opened quietly. Seconds later Foxbeard and Vixen had welcomed themselves back into the house.

Vixen turned around. Foxy was still walking his way onto the drive at almost a snail's pace.

"Come on Foxy." Vixen hurried Foxy. Foxy had his hand and his hook in the pockets of his pants and he had his head looking down throughout the whole journey.

He was so angry at himself. Did Mangle really meant by what she said? But he didn't blame her if she did.

Vixen stood by the door and let her son in once he had made it to the door.

They entered the living room, but just as they did the front door was heard and Chica's parents had entered the living room.

Foxbeard was standing behind Foxy and Vixen's face began to turn aggressive looking. She placed her hand by Foxy slightly and stood in front of him, defending him.

"What is wrong with you two?" Foxbeard flopped his hands into the hair for a second out of frustration.

"If you dare lay another finger on my son again, you have another thing coming mateys!" Vixen warned Jeffery and Caroline.

Foxy was stuck standing in the middle of his parents not knowing what to do or how to act right now.

Caroline shook her head and looked down at her husbands hand and held onto it. She looked up at her husband who looked now miles times better from earlier, but he seemed a little bit sad looking as well.

Caroline then looks back at Foxy's parents. "We have come to make peace." She explained.

"What?!" Foxbeard, Vixen and Foxy all said at the same time sounding very surprised by this. Were they being serious right now or were they just acting it all out?

Caroline nodded. "My husband didn't mean to behave the way he did earlier." Caroline sounded sorry. She sighed she then looked at the Foxy family.

"It was all just the shock, you know. Like is this really all happening?" Caroline explained.

Vixen still looked angry. "Right, but it's Foxy that you really need to say sorry to, not us." Vixen pointed to her son.

Caroline looked up at Jeffery, Jeffery looked down at Caroline. She nodded. Jeffery slowly walks over towards Foxy.

Everything was silent as he started walking. Jeffery looked up at Foxbeard. Foxbeard slightly snarls at Jeffery to show him who he would be messing with.

Jeffery felt shaky at the idea of facing Foxbeard, but still that was not why he came to apologise.

Jeffery cleared his throat. "H-ha-hello, Foxy my son-in-law. I-I am terribly sorry for scaring you and for treating you the way that I did earlier." Jeffery spoke softly, but his voice was slightly jumpy as Foxbeard was scaring him a lot.

Foxy looked at Jeffery and smiled. "Hello there Jeffery." Foxy felt a lot better, he felt like maybe Chica's parents didn't hate him after all.

Jeffery and Foxy looked at each other smiling for a good while.

Then to Foxy's sudden surprised, Jeffery embraced him. Foxy didn't know how to respond as everybody was staring at him and Jeffery, which was making him feel really embarrassed and awkward.

After about five seconds later, Foxy cleared his throat and gave Jeffery a couple of taps to show Jeffery that he was feeling a little bit awkward.

Jeffery then broke the embrace. He looked up with his hands on Foxy's arms and tapped them gently a couple of times.

Foxy and Jeffery nodded to one another.

Jeffery started to scratch the back of his head. "Um…well….um, that was a good hug." Jeffery said feeling a little bit awkward himself ain s he just realised what he just did.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." Foxy scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly.

"But now, back to more serious things right now." Jeffery explained, starting to act more serious now.

He placed his hand onto Foxy's shoulder blade.

Foxy looked at were Jeffery's hand was placed and he looked back at him, once again giving him eye contact.

"Foxy, my child. Please and I mean please, look after my little girl for me." Jeffery nudged Foxy's shoulder with his hand gently a couple of times.

Foxy nodded. "I will cap'n chicken, forever and always. With all my heart." Foxy smiled.

"Good boy. I am so happy that Chica had found you." Jeffery spoke softly and smiled ever so warmly.

Foxy smiled at this. "Thank you."

Jeffery smiled back. "No problem." He says as he tip toes to scruff up Foxy's hair.

"Can we see the baby now, please?" Vixen asked politely, desperately wanting to see her.

Foxy walked out of the living room, the other watched him go.

He leaned against the banister and shouted up the stairs. "Chica!"

Foxy waited for about five seconds before she responded.

"Yeah?!" Chica's voice egoed from up the stairs.

"Could you bring Mary down please?!" Foxy asked shouting.

"Give me a minute I've haven't that long come out of the shower! I need to blow dry my hair and get dressed yet!" Chica explains shouting down the stairs from the landing.

"Okay, take your time my love!" Foxy shouts to Chica, telling her that it was no problem to wait for her.

Everybody remained patience and sat down on the armchairs and the sofas.

They were waiting for Chica to enter the room with the baby of hers and Foxy.

After waiting for ten whole minutes everyone suddenly rose up as they heard footsteps. Then they saw a shadow up against the wall.

Then Chica entered the living room with a blanket in her arms.

Everybody peaked over dying to get a sneak peak of the little bundle of joy.

Chica looked up at everyone feeling a wee bit awkward. But she smiled. It was their granddaughter after all so they are bound not to hate her. Plus they have been wanting to see her for a good while now so that's a good sign.

Vixen was the first to beat everyone to it as she rose up from the sofa first, the others remained themselves seated on their chairs and where they were sitting.

Vixen walks over and looks over at the baby. She didn't know how to respond, it was just so hard to believe that a baby was already here and it was even harder to believe that it belonged to their son.

Mary herself was awake, she had noticed Vixen looking down on her. She stared up at wonder at Vixen while sucking on her pacifier.

A smile broke across Vixen's face. This was really happening wasn't it? Already she was now a grandmother.

Vixen placed both her hands onto her face. She was almost crying. She looked up at Chica.

"Can I hold her?" Vixen asked politely

Chica smiled. "Of course you can." Chica then slowly handed out the blanket for Vixen to hold on Mary.

It wasn't long before Vixen held onto Mary.

Vixen smiled ever so warmly. "Hello, baby. How's it going aye?" Vixen almost burst into tears as she smiled down ever so warmly and ever so lovingly at her granddaughter.

Then everybody got startled as they heard a huge slam coming from the front door. Everybody looked at the living room door, wondering if the person that had just entered the house was going to enter the living room.

Everybody nervously waited until….

…"MANGLE?" Everybody shouted. Mangle then entered the living room holding onto a blanket.

Her eyes looked very sore from where she was crying, she looked a right old state.

She looked down and sighed. "I heard that you wanted to see him…" Mangle spoke sadly and softly.

She looked up. "I'm sorry for the way that I behaved earlier mom and dad." Mangle apologise for her actions.

Foxbeard and Vixen looked at Mangle, they understood that she was sorry.

Foxy then walked up to Mangle. The two foxes looked at each other. Foxy smiled. He leaned in to hug his sister. He had been wanting to hug her ever since their fight.

He wanted her to know how sorry he was and he wanted her to forgive him.

But Mangle pouted and pushed her paw into Foxy's face, she didn't wanted to be hug clearly. She remained in her pouty face and paw to Foxy's face positioned.

Foxy froze. Oh god, what was she playing at even?

"Except for you." Mangle said very bitterly. Mangle mad her way to the sofas to join in with everyone to show them her baby Snookums.

Foxy just remained standing there watching his sister going to join the others. He sighed with his ears going down and his head looking at his feet.

Oh Mangle…

…what have I done to you, sis?

Was what was flying around Foxy's head constantly in guilt and sadness.

* * *

Later everyone was having a great time chatting with each other and spending time with the new family members Mary and Snookums.

All except Foxy who was still feeling very angry and mad at himself for what he had done which was now affecting his relationship between him and his sister.

But there was still one thing that was also bothering the Foxy and Chica families and that was….who is the father to Mangle's baby?

Waiting for his chance to speak as he waited for the other conversations to end, Foxbeard finally got the chance to say his word.

"So um Mangle, dearest. Who is the father to your baby boy Snookums?" Foxbeard asked Mangle, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable even though he know that it would anyway since it was a very personal question to ask her.

But they had to know the baby could do with seeing his father for the very first time if he hadn't that is, which he hasn't, it could help out much more if the father had helped out as well. Yeah, Mangle had her partner Toy Chica who is an absolute star at helping out and supporting Mangle.

But still the father should be as responsible for Snookums as Mangle is.

Mangle just froze not knowing what to do. She felt really uncomfortable with telling them.

Vixen placed her hand onto her husband's. She had noticed that her daughter was very traumatised. She did not seem ready to tell them yet, she would need more time.

"Darling, Mangle doesn't seem ready to tell us yet. Maybe we should give her more time and space to think about…" Before Vixen could continue, Mangle had said something to everyone's surprise that they did not expect her to do or say.

"Toy Freddy." Mangle broke into the conversation between Vixen and Foxbeard who stopped immediately talking when Mangle spoke.

"What?" Vixen said in shock plus she didn't hear the name properly as she was still kinda talking hallway what Mangle had said.

"Toy Freddy is the dad." Mangle said feeling as if she was going to cry, but she somehow managed to stay strong and to keep it all in.

"What?!" Everybody immediately turned around to face the door leading to the right side of the living room to find Freddy shock in horror. What did they just say? Toy Freddy is the father? As in his brother Toy Freddy?

Mangle then gasped in shock. "Oh no, now Freddy knows too! What if he ends up telling his brother that I had sex with him?!" Mangle cried and panicked in her mind.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Oh Dear

**UPDATE: Wellllllll….Heh heh. Hey guys. Yeeeeeeeeeah. Hey my lovely dudes and divas. Just a quick note that I was on Hiatus for a good while and I was having some problems with college and home life for a little bit and yes, I took a little bit of a break from the story for a while.**

 **Because seriously guys, if I just carried on with the story when I am not feeling like it, I will hate the story and doing what I am doing and will stop for good. Sorry that I scared some of you especially to the ones that were thinking that I was never going to finish the story ever again.**

 **Anyhoo, here is the latest chapter to Sweet, Sweet Chica: The Sequel or otherwise known mostly as Foxy's Little Daughter. I hope that you enjoy it my darlings ;)**

* * *

Mangle didn't know what to do, almost everyone had now known her little secret.

She sighed and looked down. Everyone just stared at Mangle, not knowing how they could help, they were still in mega shocks so their minds couldn't even think of helping her at this moment.

Everyone just remained silent, not knowing what to do next. The silence was deadening.

Chica decided that she would be the one to take action first. She got up from her seat and walked over to the saddened Mangle. She got over by her friend by within a few seconds. She held her hands together and played with them from time to time.

"Mangle?" she asked quietly, wanting to get her attention.

Mangle did hear her, but she decided to just pretend that she didn't hear her. She looked to her side and her face went slightly grouchy.

Chica looked down, she sighed slightly. She looked down to the floor for a moment and then rolled her eyes back up to Mangle.

"Mangle, I know that you can hear me. Don't shut me or the others out anymore."

But Mangle just pretended to ignore all of that as well. She wasn't in the right frame of mind at the moment to be even thinking about talking. She was embarrassed with herself.

It all just slipped out all so suddenly, she didn't want anyone except for Toy Chica to ever know. Well the truth be honest she didn't even want to tell Toy Chica either, but she had to, they are partners and she would have figured out wither if Mangle had told her or not.

Chica nervously stretched out her shaking hand towards Mangle's shoulder. She was afraid of how she would respond to her reassuring her.

Mangle liked it when people would reassure her. But with this mood that she was currently in, god knows how would she behave and react.

Within the next few seconds, Chica's hand slightly touched Mangle. Mangle twitched, which startled Chica a lot, her heart pounded slightly. What was Mangle going to do next?

Mangle then decides to look up at Chica, but she struggles with giving her eye contact.

Chica leans forward slightly. She goes on to what she was going to say next, but her body held her back from saying what she wants. She tried a couple of times until she finally gained enough courage in her body on what she wanted to say to Mangs.

"M-M-Mangle?" Chica stuttered slightly and her voice was a wee bit jumpy, but she finally let it out.

Mangle just sighed through her nose and proceeds to look down. Chica began to feel a tiny bit impatience now, but she managed to control herself from getting and sounding annoyed.

"Mangle, it's okay, we are not annoyed at you. Please. Let us help you." Chica spoke soft to inform and show Mangle that they were all there for her.

Chica sighed, she closed her eyes with her head facing downwards. Maybe Mangle wasn't going to respond and speak after all. Chica had tried to encourage her to respond, but she had decided that it was no good and to give up this time.

Mangle looked down at Chica's hand. She then gently lifted her hand over, ever so quietly and gently over to Chica's.

Chica was jumped slightly, her eyes shot wide opened, her mouth opened slightly and she faced towards and looks at Mangle.

Mangle tried hard but she managed to finally break out a little smile.

Chica's eyes glistened. Then she too managed to break a smile. She and Mangle continued to smile for a while into each other's eyes.

Freddy was still frozen in shock. Candy walked over to reassure her husband.

"Freddy, its okay. I- I know that you are in shock but aren't we all? Candy leaned upwards to rub Freddy on his tensed up, frozen shoulders slightly.

Foxy rose up from his seat. "I'm not." Everybody turned around to look at Foxy.

Foxy placed both his hands into his pockets looking down. His ears fold downwards and behind his ears. He sways his left leg slightly a few times. He sighs.

"I knew." Foxy then looks over at Chica and she looks at him. "Chica knew." He points over at Chica. Chica then looked down.

Foxy turned around to face Bonnie and Mike who were sat down together on the other big sofa. "Bonnie knew." Foxy looks over at Bonnie. Bonnie waves and then he looks around and then down as well. Finally Bonnie and Foxy look over towards where Mike was sitting. Foxy sighs again. "Yep, and even Mike knew too."

There was no other voice heard from for a while. Until Freddy turned around and placed his hand upon his head and huffs out of frustration and from the shock as well.

This may have caught everybody's attention but still there was no sound or voice heard from any of the others.

Candy remained by her husband's side to reassure him. Freddy for the while was speechless, flabbergasted and was in shock.

"Freddy, I know that this is a hell of a lot to take in, but please try and remain as calm as you can, sweetie." Candy reassured Freddy softly.

Freddy moved, making Candy's hand move away from his shoulder. She watched as he rubbed his hand over, upon his sweaty face.

Freddy leaned himself against the wall for a while, before then leading himself back to the sofas to sit himself back down.

Everybody watched as he placed himself slowly down onto the chair. He gave out a loud and rather long sigh.

Everybody looked around and at one another…

…What now?

"So, what do we do now, guys?" Freddy asks. Mangle looks down and everybody just looks around looking very clueless with what they should do next.

Vixen then raised her finger. "Maybe we should call Toy Freddy."

Mangle immediately was brought to her attention and rose up from her chair at lightning speed. "WHAT? NO!" She yelled.

Vixen turned around, looking at Mangle in a disgust way. "Mangle, what have I told you about yelling young lady. Don't be so rude." Vixen glared at her daughter.

Mangle looked down in a shame and utter embarrassment. "Yes, mom…" Mangle muttered, while then slowly sitting back down.

Vixen watched Mangle sit back down. Then she turned back around giving everybody else eye-contact.

"Right now. We all need to come to some kind of agreement on what we should do in this situation."

Everybody was watching Vixen as she spoke to them.

"Yes, I know that Mangle no longer goes out with Toy Freddy…" Then Vixen was suddenly interrupted.

"Uh, actually it was a one off, the two of us never went out." Mangle explained.

Vixen turned back around once again glaring at her daughter.

"MANGLE!" Vixen shouted slightly annoyed that her daughter was not listening to her. "Just….urgh!" Vixen growled in frustration because her daughter wasn't listening to her orders.

Everybody looked around and looked at each other.

Freddy cleared his throat, mainly to grab everybody else's attention.

"I think that we should all be on our way now." Freddy explained looking around at everyone and at his wife and kid.

Candy nodded. "Yeah, I think that it is properly the best thing." Candy explained. She looked down by her feet. "Come along Star, it's time to head home sweetie."

"Why?" Star looked up confused at her mother.

Candy leaned down onto her knee so that she was a closer height to her daughter.

"Because Uncle Foxy, Auntie Chica and Auntie Mangle have imprinting work to catch up with, okay sweetie." Candy smiled, speaking in a delicate tone to Star.

Star looked up at her mom. "Okay mommy."

Candy smiled. "That's my good little girl."

"But I'm not wittle." Star explained to her mum, looking up while holding hands with her as she walked out with her mum and dad.

As they left the room then Bonnie and Mike looked at each other. "Maybe it's time that we will go too." Bonnie explains and looks at Mangle and her parents and then right back at Mike.

Soon enough, not long after Freddy, Candy, Star, Bonnie and Mike had left, so did everybody else.

They head their ways towards the living room door and out of the front door. The door being closed behind them was heard by the remaining people inside the house.

Once they were all gone. Mangle was startled by her mother placing her cold hand onto her bare knee.

"Mangle, I know that this is properly…very hard, embarrassing and properly extremely awkward for you…but, please. Just hear me out sweetheart." Vixen tried to explain to Mangle.

Mangle rose up instantly from her seat and turned around quickly to face her mum.

"No, mom! Correction! Not properly! It is Extremely hard, embarrassing and awkward! I am a mother at eighteen with no experience, no help when Tochi is working, no way to make Snookums stop crying all of the time! And Snookums has no father for him and me!" Mangle named out the reasons to why she was frustrated and what she was currently going through at this precise time and moment.

Vixen understood that her child was having quite some big troubles with her child. But of course Toy Freddy may be happy to help look after Snookums. Well he should, as it is mainly his fault why Mangle is in this mess.

"Yes, Mangle, I do understand what you mean. I went through exactly the same when I was your age. With your big brother. Yeah, I was about a year or two older."

Mangle just sighed. This interrupted Vixen with what she was saying to help her daughter to feel more reassured and better.

"Yeah, but at least the man that you loved was the father of your child. Me…I'm just a big and stupid mistake." Mangle sighed and spoke quietly placing her hands over her eyes.

Vixen felt slightly hurt but this. Her daughter was hating on herself and feeling like everything was all her fault. She placed her hand around her back.

Mangle looked up at her mother after removing her hands off her face. Mangle's mascara was running down her face beside her tears.

"Mum?..." Mangle looked at her mother, wondering what she was doing.

Vixen looked down and then back up at her daughter and then embraced her into warm, loving arms.

Mangle let her mother hug her close. Mangle then shortly after raises her arms slowly and hugs onto her mother for comfort.

Mangle and Vixen embraced for a while. Nobody wanted to interrupt or distract them from their little moment or mother and daughter love. The silence was then shortly broken as Mangle couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

She sniffed and hiccuped a couple of times. This grabbed Vixen's at tension of course. She then placed her hands around her daughter's head. She hushed her in the most gentle way possible.

"Shhh. I know dear. My precious sweetie pie." Vixen then slightly rocked herself and her daughter from side to side, comforting her.

Vixen proceeds to do this for a little bit longer, before Mangle lifted herself up from her mother's arms.

Vixen looked at her daughter. Mangle did not look at her mother as she whipped off the running mascara from her eyes and her tears. She sniffed.

A few seconds later. "So, how are you feeling now, sweetie?" Vixen spoke gently.

Mangle sniffed again trying to get the running liquid back up her nose from where she was crying.

She placed her hand down on her lap and sighed. She nodded. "Yeah."

Vixen smiled. "Look sweetie, I know that this is very difficult and embarrassing and whatever else that you would describe it." Vixen paused as she placed her hand on top of her daughter's.

Mangle and Vixen looked eye to eye. "But I will always be there and your father as well, to support you no matter what happens." Vixen smiled, reassuring her daughter Mangle.

By the looks of Mangle's face, she slowly began to feel much more confident. Maybe she will do it, maybe she will tell Toy Freddy that he is a dad to her unexpected child.

Mangle then couldn't help but to give a little smile. It grew across her face, making her mother smiling once she had noticed that Mangle was finally smiling again.

Mangle's head turned to face her mother's. "Okay mommy, I will."

Vixen smiled and then embraced with her daughter into yet another hug.

Vixen looked around while still embracing with Mangle. She then looks at Mangle while still hugging. "He has every right to know…" She whispered.

Mangle broke the embrace. She looks down and then looks up at her mother. "But how are we going to do this mom?"

Vixen thought for a little while as she was trying to come up with a plan.

After a little while, Vixen had finally came up with a plan. " I know. We could invite him over here…" Vixen suggested.

Mangle wasn't too sure what to think of this. But it was properly the best idea as if Toy Freddy tried to cause any problems or issues then Vixen, Foxbeard and Foxy would be there to stop him from hurting or scaring Mangle.

Eventually Mangle came to her senses to trust her mother and finally agreed with her that that was what they were going to do.

Later:

"Okay, Freddy. Thanks. And please let him know that we want him to come over ours for half a hour, but don't tell him why, okay?" Vixen was speaking with Freddy on the phone.

Vixen nodded her head every so often as she was listening to what Freddy was saying through the other end of the line. "Okay. Thank you ever so much darling, you're a real star."

"Okay, okay. Thanks again."

"Bye Freddy." Was the last thing that Vixen said before she hanged up the phone.

Foxbeard walked up to Vixen. Vixen was clearly frustrated and something was bothering her. He placed his arms around his wife's shoulders. "Alright beautiful?"

Vixen sighed. "I'm just afraid how this may turn out for Mangle."

Foxbeard smiled for his wife. "Hey, don't worry about it too much. Whatever happens don't forget that she knows that me, you, Foxy, Chica and Toy Chica are there for her." He reassured his wife, hoping to make her less stressed out.

Vixen was still stressed out. She nodded slightly a couple of times. "I know that. But…"

"But what my dearest?" Foxbeard was worried that his wife suddenly paused out of the blue. What was it?

Vixen managed to get the courage to look up at her husband. Her eyes were sparkling as tears were beginning to foam up in them.

"It's just the girls are so young. They should be having a lovely time, living life to the fullest, studying and getting their qualifications. But instead they are struggling and having to look after two babies." Vixen hiccuped halfway throughout the sentence, trying not to cry, but slowly she failed to do that.

Foxbeard hated to see his wife cry. "Hey." He embraced his wife immediately.

Vixen sniffed and a few tears ran down her beautiful face. She gripped on to Foxbeard, pulling him in closer for comfort.

"Oh Foxbeard. I wish that they had told us sooner instead of trying to do it all themselves with their partners."

Foxbeard hushed his wife. He wanted to help her in every way that he could, like he always did ever since the day they met.

Then Chica's parents came into the room unexpectedly which made Vixen and Foxbeard jump.

Foxbeard and his wife snapped out of their embrace as quick as they could, feeling quite awkward, pretending that they haven't been doing anything while nobody was looking.

"What is wrong with you two? Scaring the life out of a lass and her pirate hubby?" Vixen shouted.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She just wanted them all to get along with each other for goodness sake. Their children are getting married soon, so they would have to get along anyway whither they'd like it or not. But it didn't matter anyway as Caroline and Jeffery wanted to get along.

"Omg, can't we just all be friends?"

"Of course we can. Why can't we?" Foxbeard replied.

"Then we can all start by quitting at yelling at each other." Caroline explained.

The room was all of a sudden silent for a while.

But Vixen was the one who was to break the silence.

"Soooo, why are you guys here even, while we were both having a casual talk about outer feelings?"

"Um…well." Was all Caroline could let out at that very second.

"You better have not been eavesdropping. Were you?" Vixen wanting an answer from the couple.

Caroline stopped herself from saying anything else as she was stunned by how rude Vixen was being. Assuming the worse from her son's girlfriend's parents.

"Actually we just called Toy Freddy." Caroline explained firmly.

"You what?" Vixen shouted.

She then placed her hands immediately over her mouth. She hoped that Mangle didn't hear her shout. She didn't want her daughter or her friends to know just yet, well it did just shock her almost to death and she isn't the reason why Toy Freddy has to come over, God knows how Mangle will react.

Vixen seemed quite panicked, but she managed to keep it silent somehow.

"But we are not ready yet." Vixen stressed. Vixen began to become very hysteric moments later.

Foxbeard tried his very best to keep his wife calm. But Vixen was not listening, so Foxbeard ended up grabbing her and turning her to face his direction.

"Okay, listen to me lass. We are not going to burst into a breakdown. We are going to remain calm. Okay, lass?" Foxbeard stressed to his wife. Hoping that she would calm down a little bit at least.

Vixen was shaking quite violently from the stress that was flowing through her entire body. She swallowed hard. Eventually she even manages to give out a little nod in response to her other half.

Foxbeard looked deeply into the eyes of his wife, hoping that she would have calmed down.

Vixen then brushed her hair back once Foxbeard let go of his grip onto her.

She then straight her fur and brushed it with her hands. She then decided to take a quick deep breath in and out again. This helped her to smile a little.

"Right, since we now have more guests coming." Vixen then turned to her husband. "Darling, can you go and collect the girls from upstairs please and ask them to come down?" Vixen commanded her husband.

He responded with a nod. "Of course, mah lady." He then grabbed her hand ever so gently, he leaned down forward slightly and planted his lips onto her left hand.

Foxbeard then walked past the others and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Girls!" He shouted.

Foxbeard waited for about thirty seconds for a response.

"Yes?" Chica was in the bathroom brushing her hair, being the only one that responded.

"You better get yourselves ready because we are having a guest coming over." Foxbeard shouted.

Chica did not expect to be hearing about or even having another visitor coming over. But she couldn't help but ask Foxbeard out of curiosity.

"Ooooooh, who may it be?" Chica asked.

Foxbeard sighed, he didn't want to say it to stress out the girls, but he had to since Chica asked him.

"Toy Freddy!" He shouted.

The voice of Foxbeard echoed through Chica's mind, she dropped the brush immediate which had landed onto the floor. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't move from the shock.

"Toy Freddy-Toy Freddy-Toy-Freddy-ddy-ddy-ddy-ddy." Foxbeard's voice continued on echoing inside Chica's mind.

Chica's right eye was twitching, she tried to speak but she kept muttering."Mm-mm-mm-Man…."

Then it spluttered out. "Mangle!"

Chica ran into the bedroom to where Mangle and Toy Chica were making out. Toy Chica was on Mangle's lap and the two kept looking into each other's eyes, before continuing with making out again.

Chica was blushing, well…this was awkward. Extremely awkward to be precise.

"Uh, guys?" Chica awkwardly spoke whilst scratching the back of her head because she was feeling quite embarrassed.

Then Mangle and Toy Chica realised that they were being watched and were no longer alone in the room.

They separated as quick as they possibly could to try and avoid embarrassment, although it was now far too late for that.

The two girls then shifted slightly away from each other across the bed.

"Sooooooo…what might it be, Chica girl?" Mangle tried to manage to speak as normal as she could to hide her embarrassment.

Chica sighed. She scratched the back of her head and looked around her. She was afraid to give Mangle eye-contact as she was too afraid of how Mangle might react to what she was about to tell her.

"Well…."

Mangle tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrows. "Well, what, Chica?" Mangle was wanting an answer.

"Well…" Chica had her head bowed down before a few seconds later, she lifted it back up after swallowing up some courage to give Mangle eye contact.

"Our parents have called Toy Freddy to come over. I think that they are going to tell him." Chica felt really guilty for telling her friend this, but what choice did she have.

"WHAT?!" Mangle yelled in massive shock. Toy Chica had her hands placed over her mouth in such surprise.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. The Big Day

**Hey my lovely dudes and divas. I really am so sorry for the long time being away from the story. I had problems with updating the document files for the story and had to find new ways to export them onto Fanfiction. I had to use a new browser as Safari decided to not work when using Fanfiction anymore.**

 **I have also been having personal problems with home and college too. But thank you guys ever so much for being so patient and waiting this long. I really hope that this time, I will be able to write stories and uploaded new chapters more sooner. Thanks guys -FazbearDiva**

* * *

Everybody jumped when they all heard a knock on the door.

"That's him." Vixen said as she got up from the sofa to head over to the door to answer it.

The others who remained in the room, kept silent and spoke not a word.

It was about ten seconds by the time that Vixen entered the living room with Toy Freddy following behind her.

"Oh, take a seat won't you, darling." Vixen offered Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy was very quite, looking around in confusion. He had no idea what everyone wanted to see him about or what could be so important that he had to be here.

Vixen told Mangle to remain upstairs in her room and for Toy Chica to be there with her to keep her company. She also told Mangle that since Mangle was feeling in discomfort that herself would be the one doing all the talking to Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy was sitting down on the left end of the sofa, twiddling his thumbs and looking at his surroundings.

"I'll go and make some tea." Vixen broke the silence and got up to head for the kitchen.

Foxbeard on the other hand was glaring at Toy Freddy for what he had done to Mangle and wasn't taking responsibilities. Yeah, fair enough Mangle haven't told him yet, but the idea of Mangle raising a child alone and Toy Freddy for being the one to have done that to her made him feel sick. Foxbeard always wanted the very best for his children and is determined to make sure of that.

Within five minutes, Vixen entered the room with three cups of tea. She walked over to Foxbeard and gave him a cup. She placed her cup on the table next to Toy Freddy's side and then faced Toy Freddy.

"Would you like a cup of tea, darling?" She asked politely.

"Uh, no thanks. For one I don't like tea all that much and I'm very busy. So if it's alright can we make this chat quick, please?" Toy Freddy spoke.

Vixen stopped smiling and was frowning slightly. "Oh…okay then." Vixen placed down the cup of tea next to her tea on the very same table.

After carefully placing down the cup, she looked at Toy Freddy.

"Sorry to say, darling. But that is where I normally sit." Vixen said in a slightly awkward tone as she was afraid of sounding rude.

Toy Freddy blushed slightly. "Oh, sorry mam." Toy Freddy scooted onto the right side of the sofa and then Vixen slowly turned and sat down on her side of the sofa.

Vixen and Foxbeard took a moment to take a couple sips of their tea before beginning the talk.

Once the two foxes had placed their cups back onto the saucers by the sides of where they were sitting, they were reading to begin the talk.

Vixen decided that she would be the one to start the conversation. "So…." Vixen paused as she was a bit stuck on what to say next and forgot Toy Freddy's name for a moment.

"Toy Freddy." Toy Freddy finished the sentence for Vixen.

"Yes..um…Toy Freddy. We would like to have a word with you." Vixen said feeling very awkward. She never would've even imagined having to have a chat with some random boy about this kind of stuff that they were going to discuss.

"About what?" Toy Freddy was a bit uncomfortable. What was going on?

"Um, well…" Before Vixen could continue, a baby cry echoed throughout the whole house. Toy Freddy looked around, trying to make out where the noise was coming from.

Was this what the two foxes were going to discuss with him?

Vixen sighed.

"It's Mangle." She finished. She was hoping that Toy Freddy would be able to work out what was going on and why he was here today with them chatting.

Vixen gave Toy Freddy a few seconds to say something. But he said nothing. He was still puzzled with what was going on around him and why he had anything to do with Mangle.

He and Mangle never went out, so this wasn't making any sense to him.

Toy Freddy shifted his eyes to the right for a split second and then gave Vixen eye contact. "What about her?" Toy Freddy asked sounding confused.

Vixen didn't say anything for about some time as she didn't know the right way to put it without panicking Toy Freddy.

Then, she managed to tell him in the best way that she thought was.

"Mangle, had given birth to a healthy baby boy a while ago…he's beautiful."

Toy Freddy still didn't understand how Mangle having a baby had anything to do with him in any way.

"So…what's this got to do with me?" Toy Freddy asked in a very puzzled voice.

Vixen sighed looking down, trying to find the courage to carry on giving him the details. She looked back up, giving the teddy bear eye contact as much as she had the courage to.

"Mangle told us that…you are the dad."

Toy Freddy was speechless beyond words. His mouth was dropped slightly and his eyes were widened a bit.

There was an awkward silence, which lasted for around almost a minute.

"But, this is impossible…me and Mangle never happened…I never touched her." Toy Freddy sounded quite disgusted.

Before anyone could say anymore, Mangle suddenly stormed into the living room. She heard the whole conversation. Toy Chica was trying her very best to pull Mangle back, so she wouldn't attack Toy Freddy.

"LIAR!" Mangle screamed. "Don't listen to him! He's a complete liar!"

Mangle gave a death stare at Toy Freddy and Toy Freddy looked up at her almost scared and startled to death.

"I HATE YOU!" I wish that you were dead!" Mangle roared at Toy Freddy.

Mangle then turned around and stormed back upstairs at lightening speed.

Toy Chica remained in the living room and Toy Freddy looked her in the eyes and she did the same back to him. She gave Toy Freddy a glare of disgust and shook her head in disbelief.

"You're unbelievable." Toy Chica said in revolt to the brown teddy bear.

Toy Chica then turned around and made her way back up the stairs to comfort her girlfriend.

Toy Freddy then rose from the sofa.

Vixen quickly got up trying to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm having none of this!" Toy Freddy growled and began to make his way to the front door.

"Wait! We can talk things through! My daughter didn't meant to come across that aggressive towards you, Mr. Fazbear!" Vixen tried her hardest to get Toy Freddy to stay, so they could work around things between him and Mangle.

But this didn't motivate Toy Freddy as he continued to storm out of the house.

"WAIT!" Vixen shouted as soon as Toy Freddy slammed the door and walked out.

Vixen placed her hands over her face and let out a massive sigh.

Foxbeard called his wife over to sit next to where he was sitting.

Vixen made her way over slowly and cuddled up to her husband and sniffed.

"I've failed my children, so miserably."

Foxbeard lifted up his wife's head, holding her chin gently with his hand. "That's not true. You're a fantastic mother. To both Foxy and Mangle.

"But what about Funtime Foxy? I let him down." Vixen cried.

Foxbeard almost cried at the sound of his lost son's name. Funtime Foxy was Mangle's twin brother. He was kidnapped from home a long time ago and since then, Vixen and Foxbeard have been very paranoid and protective of their children.

They pleaded and wished hard that one day, their son would return to them and that he was still out there, alive and well.

Foxbeard pulled his wife in closer for a closer and more tighter hug.

Vixen and Foxbeard weren't aware that Mangle was peaking through the living room door.

Mangle sighed and made her way back upstairs into her room, where Snookums was, sleeping peacefully in his crib.

The room was almost pitch black as the curtains were closed to help Snookums to sleep.

She walked over towards the crib, leaned forward, stroking her baby's head gently so he wouldn't wake. "Looks like it will just be you, me and Tochi for now on, baby." She whispered to her son.

Snookums just smiled in his sleep, listening to his mother and enjoying the feel of his mother's touch.

She then stopped stroking his little, fragile head and leaned forward into the crib and gave him a little peck on the head. "I love you, my little sweet cake."

Mangle then climbed into her bed and cried. It was beyond words horrible and depressing to imagine her son growing up without a father figure.

* * *

 **The Day of the Wedding:**

Chica, Mangle and Toy Chica were at the hairdressers, getting their hair done for Chica's big day. Toy Chica and Chica had towels around their heads to keep their hair wrapped up while it dried, while Mangle was being fussy and went under the hairdryer. But that was alright, Chica and Toy Chica could wait for the blowdryer. They had plenty of time to spare.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I can't believe that Foxy is going to be my brother-in-law!" Toy Chica was trying to keep her excitement as calmly as she could.

Chica smiled. "And I can't believe that my best friend is going to be family to me now." She looked over at Mangle, who was having her hair blowed dried.

"Uh, what was that?" Mangle asked in confusion, feeling like she missed out on something important. While the girls were chatting and getting excited, Mangle wasn't able to hear a thing under the noise of the dryer.

Chica and Toy Chica laughed.

"Oh, we were just talking about how crazy it is that you and my big sister are going to be sisters now, babe." Toy Chica smiled.

Mangle slightly smiled and giggled. "Yeah."

Chica's smile dropped. "Mangle, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is more happier then to see my best friend getting married." Mangle smiled pretending to be fine.

Chica reached in and placed her hand onto Mangle's. Mangle didn't turn to look at Chica.

"Look, Mangle. I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not." Mangle trying to convince Chica to believe her.

"I know what happened between you and Toy Freddy. But let's forget about him today. Don't let him ruin your perfect happiness. You are such an amazing mother, with an amazing girlfriend, with a beautiful little boy and you're my bestest friend that I could ever wish for. It's his loss. He doesn't know what he is missing."

Mangle thought for a moment, taking in all the things that Chica told her. She smiled slightly.

"There you go, there's that lovely smile." Chica grinned, happy to see that Mangle was cheering up.

Mangle turned and looked at Chica. "Thank you, Chica."

Mangle and Chica then embraced into a hug. "You're my very best friend." Mangle whispered happily. Chica smiled and kept the embrace for a bit longer.

After the embrace, Mangle and Chica smiled more and giggled slightly in a girly way.

"Come on, we have a wedding to attend!" Mangle sounding excited.

* * *

 **Foxy's Side (Foxy's House):**

Foxy was sweating and getting nervous. He couldn't believe that today was the day. The day that he was going to marry the girl of his dreams. He was scared of messing things up and her hating him.

Bonnie had been helping Foxy will the cufflinks on Foxy's suit for the last half an hour. But with Foxy continually shaking a lot of the time, it was really difficult to get the cufflinks to stay on the suit. "Hold still, Foxy!" Bonnie started to get a little impatient.

"Oh Bonnie. I'm sorry, I really can't help it. What if I mess up? What if I trip over her feet during the dance? What if she is having second thoughts? What if I'm not the one for her?" Foxy was getting more hysteric asking each question.

"Don't be so daft, Foxy. Chica's been in love with you for god knows how long now. She really does want to be with you." Bonnie smiled, reassuring the shooked up Fox.

Out of nowhere, Freddy appeared. "Hey, hey, hey! What'd you guys think?" Freddy posed, showing off his suit, new top hat and bow tie.

The top had was coal black, much similar to the hat he normally wears, but this one had a white ribbon around it, which was tied into a gentle bow.

Before Foxy and Bonnie could get a word in, Candy jumped right in front of them.

Candy gasped at how fabulous her husband looked. "Oh Freddy, darling. You look absolutely handsome." Her eyes were sparkling as she walked over to hold onto her husband from the left side of him.

"Thanks beautiful. How's our little Star Fazbear doing?" Freddy looked into his wife's eyes lovingly.

Candy turned around and called her daughter. "Star! Come and show daddy how you look."

Little Star slowly appears from behind the curtain. She was wearing a white flower girls dress with baby pink at the bottom and on the collar of the dress. She had a flower crown on her head which was full of white and baby pink flowers. She was wearing white gloves and black shoes.

Freddy's eyes widened. His beautiful little girl looked so perfect as a flower girl, he was so happy that they offered Foxy and Chica to have Star as their flower girl.

Freddy then walked over to his daughter and scooped her off her feet. "Oh, Star. You look so beautiful my little princess. Yet, you always do."

Star just giggled at Freddy and touched his face with her teeny little hands.

"Uh, hello? Freddy, we do have a wedding to attend." Bonnie crossed his arms and tapped his feet, impatiently.

Freddy turned around, giving Bonnie an awkward look. He then turned back around to his daughter Star, who was still held up in the air in his hands.

"Okay…uh, Candy. Could you take our little Princess Star and wait for me inside the car?" Freddy asked his wife as he passed his little Star to her mother. Candy took Star safely from Freddy into her arms.

Candy nodded in response to Freddy's question. She then turned and made her way to go outside. But first, she quickly checked through the window to make sure that the car was there to take them to the church.

The car was there and she went through the front door and made her way to the car with Star.

In now time, the guys were finished with helping Foxy get dressed, ready for his big day, Foxy gulped as he imagined things going wrong. But he couldn't wait to finally be wed to his lovely dear. After this day, he would be reassured that he and Chica would finally be a proper family for their little Mary-May.

Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Mike and Toy Bonnie walked by the car, they stopped and waited for one of them to open the door.

Bonnie looked to check on Foxy, who was standing by his right. He knew that Foxy was panicking, scared, worried and paranoid. He placed a hand onto Foxy's shoulder, which had startled Foxy a bit.

Foxy turned to Bonnie.

"You ready?" Bonnie asked the frightened Fox.

Foxy swallowed and then he slowly nodded a few times. "Yeah."

"Well let's get going then." Freddy smiled at the guys.

Freddy got into the car first to sit next to his wife and daughter, Mike and then Foxbeared followed along side him. Bonnie told Foxy to take a deep breath. Once Foxy finished breathing in and out a couple of times, he jumped into the car with Bonnie.

* * *

 **Chica's Side (Chica's House):**

"Oooooh, let us see then, Chica dear." Mangle getting excited.

Toy Chica was getting all excited and full of energy as well.

Chica slowly appeared from behind the dresser. Mangle and Toy Chica's eyes were wide and their jaws dropped.

Chica's hair was tied into beautiful, wavy curls which fell from above her head slightly, all the way down to her shoulders. She had a white, lilac purple flower in the left side of her hair. Her dress went around the chest and way past her feet behind her. It was as white as snow on a beautiful winter morning. The vale sparkled in the daylight and went all the way down to her waist. She looked so beautiful. As for her makeup, she had gold eyeshadow, mascara and her skin tone blush.

"Oh, Chica. You look so beautiful." Mangle was the only one who was able to slip words out.

Chica just blushed slightly, shrugging her shoulders and smiling. "Thank you, Mangle."

"Ooh, this is going to be so exciting." Said Toy Chica jumping around.

"Alright, calm down baby sister." Chica chuckled.

"I'm sorry sis, but I really can't help my excitement!" Toy Chica still jumping around getting excited.

Chica just giggled at her younger sister getting buzzy. "We haven't even got to the church yet, sis and you're already getting this wound up?"

Chica's smile was wiped off her face and became a slight frown. Toy Chica and Mangle could see that she was worried, her face was full of a concern look.

"Who knows, Foxy might not even say yes."

"Oh Chica, my darling. Of course he will say yes." Mangle placed an arm around Chica, comforting her. "My brother is crazy for you."

Chica looked up, her eyes were sparkling. "Really? You really think so, Mangle?"

"Of course. Besides, when have I ever been wrong?" Mangle smiled.

This really brought a smile to Chica's face.

"So are we ready to go?" Toy Chica smiled, this time, managing to contain her enthusiasm.

Chica nodded and slightly sniffed, managing to think positive and to not cry. "Yes."

"Then let's go." Mangle grinned.

Mangle, Toy Chica and Chica made their way out of the house and into the car to take them into the church.

* * *

 **At the Church (20 mins later):**

Both Chica and Foxy's parents, friends and relatives were inside the church sitting down into their arranged seats, waiting for the bride to arrive. Foxy was standing at the alter, ready to start the ceremony.

He had Freddy and Bonnie by his side. Freddy was waving to his little flower girl daughter who was sitting somewhere in the middle. His wife Candy raised Star into the air and held her hand to wave to Freddy.

Five minutes later, everybody heard the Wedding March begin to play and rose from their seats and looked behind with all eyes on Chica. Chica was walking down the aisle with Mangle linking arms, walking down beside her.

Toy Chica was at the back holding the bottom of the dress as they were walking to stop the risks of Chica falling over.

Behind them was Bonnie's son Alfie, carrying in the rings. Bonnie smiled as to say "That's my boy." As he admired seeing his little boy walking down the aisle, helping out with the wedding.

Before everyone knew it, Chica was standing on the left side of the alter.

Foxy cleared his throat, tightening his bow tie and stepped onto the right side of the alter, a few inches away from Chica. He smiled.

"Hello, my love."

"Heya." Chica smiled back. "How are you?"

"Good thanks. Yeah, a little nervous, but I'm really excited."

"Me too."

Foxy reached his hand and hook out for Chica's hands and held onto them. "I love you, Chica the Chicken."

"I love you too, Foxy the Pirate." Chica said lovingly to her husband to be.

It wasn't long before the priest came in to begin the ceremony.

"May everyone take their seats, please." The priest instructed everyone in the audience.

Everyone done as they were told and took their seats.

"We are all gathered here today, to celebrate the love and marriage of Miss. Chica Chicken and Mr. Foxy the Pirate Fox."

Chica and Foxy smiled at one another, while both their parents were tearful in the audience. Getting tearful as they were witnessing their beloved children grow up before them.

Foxy couldn't believe how stunning Chica looked. She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe that he had such a beauty of a wife, standing before him. Chica couldn't believe how handsome Foxy looked. She had never seen him in a wedding suit, he looked unbelievably dashing.

After the priest said all of the things that were said at weddings, he began to ask the question.

"Do you, Foxy. Take Chica to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Foxy took a deep breath. This was the moment. "I do." He smiled. Chica's face was filled with excitement. You could tell by how she smiled so lovingly at her other half.

The priest then turned his eyes to Chica, smiling. "And do you, Chica. Take Foxy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Chica smiled, the sounding of her voice sounded like she was trying to contain her excitement and not to scream.

"Then by the power invested by me, I now pronounce you, Fox and Chicken. You may kiss the bride."

Foxy and Chica leaned forward towards one another and shared a long passionate kiss.

Everyone in the audience was applauding them and cheering for the happy couple.

* * *

 **Later at the Party:**

Chica was sitting with Foxy, eating some party food and wedding cake.

Foxy grinned, watching his wife eat away like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't help but wanting to tease his wife a little. "Doesn't feel that long ago since the last time you've ate like this."

"What do you mean?" Chica asked as she continued to stuff her face.

"Well, the last time you ate like that was when you were carrying our beloved little Mary-May." He chuckled.

Chica punched Foxy on the shoulder in a playful manner. "Ow" Foxy playfully moaned, while in between laughing.

Chica pulled a grumpy face. "Cheeky!"

After Chica finished the food from her plate she rested her head onto Foxy's shoulders, closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, at least now, we can be married parents to our little girl."

Foxy smiled and placed his head onto Chica's head and closed his eyes as well. "Yeah."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
